Il était une fois les Nations
by Felindra
Summary: "Ce ne sont pas les dieux qui font l'Histoire, mais les Hommes".   Recueils d'OS et de drabbles sur différents thèmes, pays, couples, l'Histoire à travers les histoires.
1. Naissance d'un empire

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des super personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartient, tous sont à Hidekaz Himaruya; Romulus appartient à l'histoire et à la légende

**Genre**: général, un peu de Angst, sinon je ne sais pas trop...

**Personnages: **Romulus et un invité surprise que vous reconnaîtrez sans peine ^^

**Rating:** K pour celui-là, pas plus

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naissance d'un empire<span>**

_Sur une colline italienne, quelques siècles avant Jésus-Christ…_

Un jeune homme marchait, couvert par l'obscurité de la nuit. Habitué à se mouvoir dans la nature, ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une des collines de la région. Il ignorait encore pourquoi; quelque chose l'avait appelé, et il avait suivi cet appel d'instinct.

Il savait seulement que ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère; les signes des dieux étaient rares et mystérieux mais pouvaient être mortels quand l'ignorant ne savait pas les interpréter correctement.

Il avait appris cette leçon avec la mort de son frère; bien que celui-ci l'ait cherché, il était pris de remords en songeant que cet endroit, qui devait être leur royaume à tous les deux, était devenu la tombe de l'un.

Mais il ne pouvait se lamenter éternellement; il était le seul survivant et le seul chef de leurs hommes désormais, c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de fonder cette ville pour laquelle il s'était battu.

Cette ville qui porterait son nom: Rome, la ville de Romulus.

Cette ville qu'il voyait destiné à un grand avenir.

* * *

><p>Il comprit vite qu'il n'était pas seul comme il l'avait cru alors qu'un craquement dans les buissons le fit se retourner, son épée au poing, prêt à se défendre contre un possible agresseur.<p>

Mais lorsque celui-ci se montra, la surprise faillit lui faire lâcher son arme.

Une louve. Et pas n'importe quelle louve.

Celle qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille pour avoir senti son odeur et bu son lait pendant des années.

La louve qui les avait recueilli, lui et son frère.

Fasciné, il contempla l'animal puissant et musclé, au magnifique poil sombre, dont les yeux dorés paraissaient lire jusqu'au fond de son âme. Fièrement dressée sur ses quatre pattes, la louve l'observait comme pour juger ce qu'était devenu son ancien petit que les hommes lui avaient repris. Et Romulus, malgré ses années passées parmi les humains -ses semblables- ne put que se sentir aussi fragile et soumis devant le regard d'or et l'attitude imposante du fauve que lorsque enfant, il se croyait louveteau et agissait en tant que tel. D'instinct, il se courba légèrement, mais garda néanmoins son arme, se montrant fidèle à son ancienne vie tout en affirmant qu'il n'était plus un simple enfant-loup et qu'il était prêt à se battre si besoin était.

Un long moment après, la louve finit par se détourner et s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter et de tourner la tête vers Romulus, comme pour l'inviter à la suivre. Ce qu'il fit, encore sous l'émotion de retrouver son ancienne mère ici, au même endroit où elle les avait trouvés.

Guidé par le fauve, Romulus se dirigea vers la colline du Palatin où s'élèverait bientôt sa future cité; pour le moment, seules quelques fondations et le sillon de l'enceinte -ce même sillon qui avait décidé de la perte de Rémus- témoignaient de la présence humaine en ces lieux. Pour le moment, Romulus et ses hommes avaient établi leur camp au bas du mont, près du Tibre, autant pour disposer du fleuve que par respect; la colline était encore teintée de mystère, d'aura sauvage et divine qu'il faudrait un moment pour dissiper, et surtout, elle avait été le lieu d'un meurtre quelques jours plus tôt; les dieux pouvaient encore s' en irriter.

Pourtant, la louve montait sans encore crainte, suivie par Romulus; peut-être était-elle protégée par les dieux eux-mêmes?

Peut-être même était-ce pour cela qu'elle montait si vite, au point de semer Romulus avant d'atteindre le sommet; néanmoins celui-ci continua à avancer et parvint à son tour en haut de la colline.

Reprenant son souffle, il chercha des yeux la louve; il finit par la découvrir, allongée, léchant quelque chose de petit blotti contre son flanc.

Mi méfiant, mi fasciné, il s'en approcha doucement, cette scène lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs…

La louve releva la tête vers lui, son regard d'or paisible l'invitant à s'approcher.

Comme si elle avait senti son approche, la chose blottie contre la louve remua et se tourna à son tour vers Romulus, le faisant se figer.

C'était un enfant. De peut-être trois ou quatre ans, pas plus, vêtu d'un pagne sale, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés dans tous les sens, ses yeux dorés (de la même couleur que ceux de la louve) fixaient Romulus d'un regard profond et insondable, bien différent de celui d'un enfant normal. Un regard qui le jugeait , qui _l'évaluait_, il le sentait.

Il comprit que la louve, puis l'enfant, le testaient.; ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient des êtres normaux, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, particulièrement le garçon qui paraissait à la fois si humain et si _différent ._

Un souvenir remonta en lui, une rencontre à la cité de son père Numitor avec un homme étrange, qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Albe(1), le même nom que la cité, et qui l'avait observé du même regard profond et ancien que cet enfant.

Si ce qu'on lui avait dit ensuite était vrai…serait-il possible que cet enfant …?

S'avançant doucement, il s'accroupit au niveau du garçon et lui sourit un peu timidement avant de se désigner lui-même de la main:

_« Romulus sum »_

Il désigna à son tour le jeune garçon:

_« Quis es? »_

Les yeux d'or le fixèrent un long moment, durs comme le métal, reflétant un mélange de curiosité, de méfiance, de confiance prête à être donnée et d'espoir en celui qu'ils regardaient.

Romulus soutint le regard, déterminé à mériter la confiance de l'enfant qu'il était déjà prêt à protéger -si celui-ci l'acceptait.

Et enfin, l'or cessa d'être froid et dur pour devenir douceur et miel alors que les lèvres serrées du garçon se détendirent peu à peu pour offrir un sourire sincère et enfantin à Romulus. Il ouvrit la bouche, un peu hésitant comme s'il cherchait ses mots, et finit par dire dans la langue de Romulus:

_"Roma... sum!"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traductions:<span>**

- _"Romulus/Roma sum"_: je suis Romulus/Rome

-"_Quis es?_" : qui es-tu?

**Notes** : (1) Alba Longa (Albe la Longue) est une cité Latine sur laquelle règne la lignée de Romulus et Rémus (ceux-ci fonderont leur propre cité); selon mon headcanon, avant la réunification de l'Italie, chaque cité avait sa personnification comme les nations aujourd'hui.

Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est clairement tiré de la légende de la fondation de Rome (la réalité est un peu différente ^^), ceux qui ne la connaissent pas (honte sur vous!) peuvent la trouver sans problème.

Donc, ceci est le premier OS de cette série, vu que Rome est un peu l'ancêtre de la moitié de l'Europe, j'estimais juste de commencer par lui ^^

Si vous avez des thèmes ou des idées que vous voulez voir traitées, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler !


	2. Secrets de cour impériale

**Disclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya pour Roderich/Autriche et Elizaveta/Hongrie, Ernst Marischka pour le contexte de la scène, les personnages historiques appartiennent à l'histoire et à eux-même

**Rating** : K

**Personnages** : Autriche, Hongrie, mention de France, personnages historiques.

**Genre:** Humour, fluff

* * *

><p>Le regard préoccupé et Mariazell légèrement ébouriffée (ce qui correspondait à une mine de déterré après une semaine d'insomnie chez le commun des mortels), Autriche entra dans le salon où Hongrie lisait un livre au titre français en souriant, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au nouvel arrivant: depuis quand les auteurs de France ravissaient-ils à ce point Hongrie?<p>

"Ma chère, je ne crois pas reconnaitre ce livre...

-Oh, ceci? Un cadeau de Francis pour se faire pardonner notre dernier...différent.", sourit la Hongroise

L'évocation de la dernière visite du Français (qui s'était terminé en impliquant une quasi-invasion des régions vitales de l'Autrichien, une poêle, de nombreux cris et une quasi-déclaration de guerre entre la France et l'Autriche) fit monter le rouge au joues de Roderich; devinant qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain miné, il préféra battre en retraite.

De toute façons (d'après ce qu'il en avait lu sur la couverture), un livre de philosophie écrit par un marquis (même français) ne pouvait parler QUE de philosophie...n'est-ce pas?

"A vrai dire", fit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil proche, "je venais vous voir pour essayer d'éclaircir une affaire qui me tourmente

-Je vous écoute, mon ami.

-Avez-vous remarqué que sa Majesté l'empereur s'est comporté de façon assez...troublante aujourd'hui?

-Qu'a donc fait ce pauvre Franz pour vous retourner ainsi, vous qui ne frémissez même pas devant son effrayante mère?", plaisanta Hongrie.

Autriche toussa légèrement, un peu agacé par la légèreté de la Hongroise et sa pique envers l'archiduchesse.

"Nous parlons de l'empereur François-Joseph d'Autriche et de sa mère, je vous prie...enfin, toujours est-il qu'il se montre d'une insouciance rare: non content d'avoir quitté sa voiture pour rentrer à pied avec une inconnue ce matin, en mettant dans l'embarras une grande partie de la cour, voilà qu'il part chasser alors que le bal pour son anniversaire n'est que dans quelques heures! Qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver pour qu'il se comporte ainsi?

-C'est étrange, en effet. Lui avez-vous posé la question?

-Il se contente d'éluder mes interrogations et de détourner la conversation." Le regard d'Autriche se fit suspicieux "Ne seriez-vous pas mêlée de près ou de loin à cette affaire?

-Oh, Roderich...vous m'en croyez capable?

-Complètement. Je vous connais.

-Pourtant je n'ai rien fait.

-Vraiment?

-Je vous l'assure, quoi qu'il se passe je n'y suis pour rien cette fois"

Autriche fixa la jeune femme quelques instants et finit par choisir de faire confiance au grand sourire innocent qu'elle lui offrait.

"Bien...je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il sera de retour à temps pour le bal de ce soir", soupira-t-il en se levant. "A tout à l'heure, Elizaveta", salua-t-il avant de sortir.

La Hongroise cacha son sourire derrière son livre.

C'était vrai, elle n'avait rien fait.

Elle savait juste observer: elle était la seule à avoir remarqué que la jeune duchesse Sissi de Bavière s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait interdit qu'on la dérange...exactement à la même heure où Franz partait chasser . Sans compter le rapport incohérent du colonel Böckl, qui avait agacé l'archiduchesse mais qui avait fortement éclairé Elizaveta sur le mystérieux retard de l'empereur quelques heures plus tôt (même si elle n'était pas censée écouter... c'était la faute de l'archiduchesse, elle n'avait qu'à mieux fermer les portes).

Elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si Roderich ne savait pas observer ce qui se passait sous son nez.

Et si ce qu'elle croyait était juste...cela serait une occasion parfaite de mettre hors d'elle cette vieille peau d'archiduchesse Sophie, songea-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque que n'aurait pas renié Prusse.

_Et puis surtout...c'était adorable. Presque autant qu'avec Italie et Saint Empire Romain. _

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur<strong>: il **fallait** que j'écrive quelque chose sur cet épisode! Même si c'est assez différent de la réalité historique, on a tous trouvé adorable les films "Sissi" (dont la scène est tirée), et j'aime bien imaginer les relations des nations avec leurs souverains...imaginez ce que ça donnerait entre Sissi et Autriche XD

Une petite review, please? *yeux de chat potté*

Ah, et le premier qui trouve le titre du livre que lisait Hongrie gagne un cookie ^^


	3. Boston Tea Party

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya et le reste...ben c'est de l'Histoire.

**Rating:** K+ pour le langage

**Genre:** Family, un peu de Angst, et...c'était parti pour être Humour, mais comme toujours j'ai rajouté du drama...

**Personnages:** Angleterre et Amérique, mention de France. Pas de couple

**Remarque:** certains détails ne correspondront peut-être pas parfaitement à la réalité historique, maniaques d'Histoire, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît TT

* * *

><p><strong><span>Boston Tea Party<span>**

« ENCORE DES TAXES? »

Les dents serrées, Alfred fixait Angleterre, celui-ci étant assis derrière son bureau, les mains jointes en pyramide et restant d'un calme glacial devant l'emportement de sa colonie.

«Cesse de te plaindre, notre économie a des problèmes, c'est normal que j'impose de tels prix! Sans compter qu'ils ont baissé depuis l'an der…

-_Notre_ économie _my arse! _Tu refuses de me laisser avoir des représentants au Parlement! Tu n'as pas à m'imposer tes _bloody taxes _sans mon avis_! _

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! » , rugit Angleterre en se levant brusquement.

La colonie ricana:

« Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas me punir, me battre? C'est vrai que tout ce que tu sais employer quand on proteste, c'est la force!

-_Silence, Alfred! _Tu es ma colonie et en tant que telle tu dois _m'obéir_, que ça te plaise ou non! C'est à _moi_ que tu dois tout, rappelle-toi!

Pendant un long moment les deux nations s'affrontèrent du regard, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulant céder; cela faisait trop longtemps que les tensions duraient mais étaient retenues.

Trop longtemps qu'Amérique en avait assez d'être régi et dominé alors qu'Angleterre brimait de plus en plus sa colonie rebelle.

Une étincelle suffirait à faire tout exploser.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Amérique qui se détourna le premier, pour se diriger rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où va-tu comme ça? », demanda sèchement Angleterre

Alfred ne répondit pas et prit sa vieille veste, dédaignant volontairement celle que lui avait offert récemment son tuteur.

Ce geste, et ce qu'il signifiait, mirent Angleterre hors de lui et le poussèrent à crier:

«Réponds-moi quand je te parle, Amérique!

-Et pourquoi, j'te prie?», répondit l'interpellé avec une nonchalance insolente.

«Parce que je suis _ta_ métropole dont _tu_ dépends et à qui _tu_ dois obéissance , voilà pourquoi!»

Alfred jeta un regard hautement méprisant à Arthur qu'il dépassait à présent.

«Ma métropole et ses _fucking rules_, je m'en passerai dès que je pourrai, c'est-à-dire _très_ bientôt!»

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la tasse de thé de patience de l'Empire Britannique.

Marchant à la jeune colonie, il gifla celle-ci et la saisit par le poignet avant de l'entraîner à l'étage et de pousser brusquement le jeune homme dans sa chambre:

« Tu sortiras d'ici quand tu seras calmé et à nouveau obéissant! », cracha Arthur avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller

Redescendant les escaliers en serrant les poings, la nation était encore bouillant de rage silencieuse alors qu'il se préparait du thé dans leur cuisine.

_This bloody brat! How dares he?_

Comment ce sale gosse osait-il lui répondre ainsi? Ne voyait-il pas tout ce qu'Angleterre avait fait pour lui? N'était-ce pas grâce à lui qu'il avait pu se développer, s'enrichir même, et disposer des bienfaits de la culture anglaise?

Rien que pour avoir empêché ce pervers de France de mettre les pattes dessus, Alfred devrait le remercier!

Arthur s'assit à son bureau, sirotant une gorgée de thé, avant de regarder les documents qu'on lui avait remis dans la journée.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

Alors comme ça le pauvre petit Amérique se croyait maltraité?

Ha! Maintenant Angleterre allait lui montrer ce que c'était d'être sévère!

Quel pleurnicheur tout de même…

Il se plaignait d'Arthur, alors qu'aurait -il dit avec Ecosse ou Irlande comme grand frère?

….Hum, non, se corrigea-t-il mentalement, ça aurait été pire: pour une raison qu'il n'avait jamais saisie, là où lui-même était cordialement détestée de toute sa fratrie, ses frères adoraient leur neveu/petit frère (surtout Irlande) , et nul doute que s'ils avaient eu la garde d'Alfred, ils l'auraient pourri gâté et fait de la colonie un rustre insolent de leur trempe.

Bon, certes, il avait lui-même beaucoup gâté Alfred, mais il n'était pas responsable pour autant du caractère insolent de son petit frère!

Il avait voulu éviter à Alfred une enfance comme la sienne, où il se faisait martyriser par sa fratrie en permanence, et avait tout fait pour que sa colonie soit heureuse.

Et pourtant il lui crachait dessus maintenant, et prétendait pouvoir se passer de lui?

_Pfff…ne me faites pas rire…_

C'était sûrement France qui lui avait mis ces stupides histoires de liberté et d'indépendance en tête…

Avec lui aussi il aurait un compte à régler quand il en aurait fini avec Amérique.

Il allait apprendre la discipline à ce petit frère ingrat et le _mater_. Et pour cela, il fallait faire comprendre aux colons _qui _était leur métropole.

Un long moment après, il se resservit distraitement du thé tout en relisant les projets de loi qu'il présenterait à ses supérieurs le lendemain, et porta la délicate tasse à ses lèvres pour siroter le liquide ambré.

Qu'il recracha brutalement moins d'une seconde après.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur qu'il venait de boire?

Il considéra sa tasse d'un œil mauvais, y cherchant la réponse de cette plaisanterie de _très _mauvais goût.

Comment son délicieux Earl Grey avait-il pu prendre la texture et le goût de..de …il ne savait pas quoi exactement: comme si on avait versé de l'eau salée dans son thé, ou inversement.

Un instant il pensa à un coup d'Alfred, mais vu que la colonie était enfermée dans sa chambre, c'était impossible.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé alors…?

On frappa brutalement à la porte à ce moment-là, et il mit momentanément de côté ce mystère pour ouvrir au visiteur, un inconnu (mais anglais) au visage décomposé:

_« _Sir Kirland, désolé de vous déranger maintenant mais…

_-_Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Une émeute à Boston! Des Indiens…ou plutôt des colons grimés en Indiens ont envahi le Dartmouth, le Eleanor et le Beaver et ils ont…oh _God_…

-Qu'ont-ils _fait_?

-Ils ont... jeté... toute la cargaison de thé à la mer! »

Sous le choc, Arthur resta muet plusieurs secondes, avant que son visage ne se torde sous la fureur, effrayant le messager.

« Alfreeeeeeed…. »

Il se détourna du messager et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa colonie, prenant au passage une cravache qu'il fit claquer sur la paume de son autre main.

Cette fois ce maudit gamin allait apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de défier l'Empire Britannique et son thé!

Il peina à ouvrir la porte tant il tremblait de rage, ce qui augmenta d'autant plus sa frustration; quand la porte fut enfin déverrouillée, il l'ouvrit en la claquant contre le mur...

« ALFRED! COME HERE NOW!"

...pour tomber sur une chambre...vide.

Avec le lit défait.

Et les draps noués en corde attachés au rebord de la fenêtre.

Et un message affiché au mur, avec une caricature d'Angleterre (reconnaissable à ses sourcils) "noyé" dans un baril de thé et avec les délicats mots « GO SCREW YOU, FUCKING LIMEY!» tracés en travers.

* * *

><p><em>Au même instant, sur les quais de Boston...<em>

« Les tuniques rouges! On file les gars!», lança Amérique à ses complices qui sautèrent dans des canots ou sur les quais.

Pouffant de rire, la colonie leur emboîta le pas, bondissant au passage sur les soldats anglais avec une horrible grimace rendue encore plus terrifiante par les peintures indiennes qui bariolaient son visage: quelques soldats, effrayés, perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent à l'eau, pendant que les autres essayaient d'attraper le pseudo Indien qui s'enfuit dans les rues de Boston en riant rejoindre ses compagnons de révolte.

Alors qu'ils se félicitaient les uns les autres, Alfred fronça soudainement les sourcils et tourna la tête.

Il avait cru entendre un _**« FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"»**_ bien familier...

sauf qu'Arthur habitait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Haussant les épaules, il retourna se réjouir avec ses amis: hé, que voulez-vous, avec un évènement pareil, c'était sûr, ils allaient entrer dans l'Histoire!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes de l'auteur<span>** :Pourquoi, pour fêter la fin de mon bac et mon retour sur le fandom, j'ai choisi la Boston tea party pour écrire un OS dessus?

Et pourquoi je l'ai écrit en me passant en boucle Breakfast in America de Supertramp à 1h du matin? (merci au copain qui me l'a passée!).

C'est une bonne question **QUI N'A PAS DE RÉPONSE!** hé oui, les plus grands mystères restent inexpliqués

Au fait, vous noterez l'originalité du titre.

Bon, maintenant que le bac est derrière moi, j'espère avoir plus de temps pour écrire et publier. Merci à celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews dans les chapitres précédents!

Et...petite annonce: je cherche une bêta lectrice pour me corriger des traductions d'anglais de fics sur Hetalia que je fais en ce moment.

Quelqu'un peut m'aider pliz? *zyeumignons*


	4. Une journée pirate ordinaire

**Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya possède Hetalia, je lui emprunte les personnages et fait mumuse avec avec dans mon histoire, sans trop les abîmer

**Genre :** Humour, Family, un peu de romance sous-entendue, un peu(beaucoup?) de crack…

**Personnages : ** France/Francis, Angleterre/England, Amérique/Alfred, Canada/Matthew…et un OC que je mentionne parce que je l'ai déjà utilisé dans une autre fic et qu'il me plaît bien ^^

**Rating : **….franchement…T pour les sous-entendus ? Plus du K+ là…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Une journée pirate ordinaire…<span>**

« C'est _moi _qui commande, c'est _mon_ bateau!

-Qui navigue dans _ma_ zone de chasse !

-_Ta_ zone de chasse ? Ne me fais pas rire !

-Je suis sérieux, Mr Gros-sourcils ! Et de toute façon ce sont _mes_ enfants qui sont à bord, pas question qu'ils tournent comme toi à force de te voir agir comme un voyou débauché!

-C'est _moi _ le tuteur d'Alfred et Matthew et mes sourcils sont très bien, Mr le pochard !

-Mais c'est _moi_ qu'ils préfèrent et je te défends de critiquer mes vins !

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un pervers qui ne peut même plus passer les portes avec sa grosse tête prétentieuse et stupide ! D'ailleurs j'en ai marre de toi, dégage de mon navire !

-Essaye de m'y obliger, _rosbif_ ! Prends ça !

-Aïïïïïe ! Cette fois t'es mort ! »

Sur le gaillard arrière du _Fierce Unicorn_, Henry Searlay, second en titre et ex-officier de la Navy, regarda en soupirant Arthur et Francis se jeter l'un sur l'autre, sabres au clair et injures à faire pâlir un équipage entier de pirates à la bouche.

Il le savait, il l_'_avait_ senti_ que cette idée saugrenue des deux capitaines de faire alliance ne tiendrait pas. Oh, au début c'était parti d'une bonne intention, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, les deux pirates avaient décidé de faire découvrir la mer à leurs deux pupilles (à savoir Alfred et Matthew, respectivement Amérique et Canada), et c'était presque naturellement qu'ils avaient décidé de voyager tous ensemble sur le vaisseau d'Arthur.

Sauf que…ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Tout simplement.

La preuve, le voyage n'était pas commencé depuis deux jours que les deux capitaines étaient sur le point de s'étriper mutuellement à cause d'un problème de commandement.

Searlay soupira à nouveau alors que Francis grimpait au gréement, poursuivi par un Arthur furieux, et qu'ils manquaient de couper tous les cordages pendant leur duel.

Vu comme c'était parti…il se prépara à faire évacuer le navire quand celui-ci serait sur le point de couler ce ne serait ni la première, ni (certainement) la dernière fois.

Tout de même, quel gâchis…

Enfin, ça faisait toujours un spectacle pour l'équipage. On s'ennuyait souvent à bord.

Détournant un instant le regard du spectacle de Francis se laissant tomber du mât de misaine en s'accrochant à un cordage pour fondre sur l'Anglais, Searlay remarqua que de tout l'équipage du _Fierce Unicorn_, les seuls à ne pas être intéressés par le duel étaient ceux qui (d'une certaine façon) en étaient la cause.

Alfred et Matthew, perchés sur le bastingage, s'extasiaient avec des « hooooo c'est beau ! » d'émerveillement devant le spectacle de la haute mer, qu'ils découvraient vraiment pour la première fois.

Amusé, le second se dirigea vers les deux jeunes enfants (bien qu'il savait qu'ils n'en étaient pas réellement il savait parfaitement qu'il avait à son bord deux nations et leurs colonies) et s'appuya à côté d'eux :

« Le voyage vous plaît-il, les enfants ? », demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire

Alfred lui adressa un de ses immenses sourires adorables (Matthew fit de même plus timidement) et répondit avec enthousiasme :

« C'est super beau la mer! C'est immense, c'est trop beau, on a même vu des poissons trop bizarres qui suivaient le bateau, vous avez vu M'sieur Searlay ? »

Se penchant, le second constata qu'en effet des dauphins faisaient escorte au Fierce Unicorn, ainsi que …  
>…<p>

D'autres poissons. Oui, certainement d'autres poissons. Qui n'avaient pas un torse humain. Oui, ça ne pouvaient être que des poissons tout à fait banals, surtout aux environs du vaisseau d'Angleterre. Que des poissons. Rien de plus.

Essayant de changer de sujet, il désigna le bateau d'un geste large :

« N'est-ce pas agréable aussi de voyager sur ce magnifique navire ?

-Ah oui alors ! J'adore ça la vie de pirate c'est génial !

-Et les pirates sont très gentils, ils aiment bien s'amuser avec nous, et puis on découvre plein de trucs sur le bateau !

-Et on apprend des mots rigolos aussi ! Mais ils veulent pas qu'on les répète à Dad et 'Pa ! »

Searlay grimaça en imaginant le genre de mots à ne pas répéter, mais préféra ne pas s'en occuper plus.

Avec un sourire désabusé, il regarda à nouveau en direction du duel : à présent, les deux rivaux avaient laissé tomber le sabre et cherchaient à s'étrangler mutuellement.

« Je vous conseille d'en profiter tant que vous le pouvez encore, jeune gens…

-Pourquoi vous dites ça m'sieur Searlay ? », demanda Matthew (son Papa lui disait d'être poli avec les gens et il entendait toujours son Dad appeler le second Monsieur Searlay, alors même si c'était un peu long il le faisait aussi)

« Vos tuteurs semblent prendre plaisir à chercher à s'occire mutuellement et à détruire le navire, ce qui m'inquiète fort», expliqua l'ex-officier en désignant le duel. (d'où lui parvint un élégant _« tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ce mât de beaupré ? »)_

Alfred jeta un coup d'œil aussi, mais fit juste une moue indifférente :

« Boh, c'est rien ça, ils font ça tout le temps. Oncle Antonio il dit que c'est pour évacuer leur tens..leur tens…leur _tenssionsessuelle_, qu'il a dit »

Quelques pirates qui réparaient une voile levèrent la tête en entendant la voix aigüe de la jeune colonie. Sans le remarquer, Matthew enchaîna :

« Oui, même que là ils y vont pas fort ! Des fois, ils cassent toute la maison quand ils crient fort !

-Mais après quand ils ont fini ils nous disent qu'on doit se coucher et ils vont dans la chambre! Mais je crois qu'ils continuent à se battre quand même, parce que Papa il crie très fort après quand c'est Daddy qui gagne ! »

Cette fois, les pirates (et Searlay) qui écoutaient la conversation ne faisaient même plus semblant d'être occupés et écoutaient la conversation avec un grand intérêt…

Pour défendre un peu Papa Francis (pas qu'il préférait Francis à Arthur, ou l'inverse pour Alfred, mais zut, on n'est pas censé défendre ses parents quand même?), Matthew répliqua :

« N'empêche que quand c'est Daddy qui perd, il crie _encore plus fort !_ Et il crie un truc bizarre…

-Ah…et que…crie-t-il alors ? », Demanda Searlay sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« bah ça dépend, mais souvent il dit quelque chose comme _«Feuck mi»_ , mais on sait pas ce que ça veut dire parce qu'ils ferment toujours la porte à clé, et qu'après ils veulent pas nous dire et ils rougissent, surtout Daddy. Et il râle beaucoup aussi, mais ça je crois que c'est parce qu'il marche bizarrement après.

-Dites, M'sieur Searlay, vous savez pourquoi ils font tout ça vous ? », Demanda Alfred en toute innocence.

* * *

><p>Ni Arthur ni Francis ne comprirent pourquoi, après leur dernier duel, l'équipage entier pouffa de rire sur leur passage pendant plusieurs mois.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes de l'Auteur<span>** : pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, j'ai repris des éléments de « A pirate's life for me » (le nom du navire et l'OC second d'Arthur). J'adore écrire sur la période Pirate d'Hetalia, que voulez-vous. Et j'aime bien imaginer nos pirates emmener leurs protégés sur la mer~

Pour plus de fics francophones et Pirataliesque sur Hetalia \o/


	5. Le sport, c'est moins risqué à la télé

**Disclaimer :** je ne me fais pas d'argent sur Hetalia, c'est Hidekaz Himaruya qui s'en charge, et il ne veut pas partager. Moi j'en reste aux fanfictions.

**Genre :**Humour, Family, Friendship

**Rating :** K+…parce que j'ai censuré une scène qui rentrait bien dans M pour violence, sadisme, visions gore, massacre à la tronche haineuse…vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire en lisant ^^

**Personnages : **Uk family : Angleterre/Arthur, OC !Ecosse/Scott , OC!Irlande!Patrick, OC!Pays de Galles, OC!Irlande du Nord; France/Francis, Italie/Feliciano, Italie du Sud/Romano/Lovino, Amérique/Alfred, Canada/Matthew, Australie/Kyle, Nouvelle-Zélande. Mention de quelques autres et caméo de Japon/Kiku.

(vous noterez l'originalité des OCs qui n'ont même pas tous un prénom humain.)

Mention de FrUk et très très léger Ameripan et RusCAn.

**Notes de l'auteur:** vous savez que regarder le match France/Irlande du 13 août 2011 avec un petit frère incollable sur le tournoi des 6 nations (en fait, tout ce qui concerne le rugby…et le foot…et le tennis…et tout le monde du sport en fait…mais c'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même mon p'tit tsundere de JR !) se révélait dangereux pour le manque d'inspiration ?

D'toute façons, maintenant, je vois tous les évènements historiques ou d'actualité avec « le coup d'œil Hetalia ». Et j'assume )

Enjoy le désastre !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le sport, c'est moins risqué à la télé<span>**

« OUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!» hurla France en bondissant sur le canapé, bras levés en l'air.

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN ! » hurla Irlande en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

« ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

-Veeeeeee~ Bravo Grand frère France !

-_Che palle _! Encore heureux qu'il ait gagné dans un match amical contre ce bâtard !

- OUiiiiiiiiiiin, on les avait pourtant remonté à la 2de mi-temps, c'est pas juuuuuuuste !

-Pleure pas, Pat, t'as bien joué !

-Allez, tu l'écraseras la prochaine fois à Dublin !

-Secoue-toi frangin, l'arbitre est un vendu, c'est tout ! Il est sûrement d'origine anglaise !

-Il insinue quoi le porteur de jupes là ? Cette grenouille de Francis a été meilleur que le rouquin, admettez-le au lieu de chialer comme des gonzesses !

-Tu me cherches l'Engliche ? On reparle de ton dernier match face à Pays de Galles si tu veux, et après on voit qui est la gonzesse?

-Vas-y, j't'attends !

-Honhonhon, ne t'en fais pas _mon Angleterre,_ considère ma victoire comme une vengeance que je t'offre contre eux, tant que tu me soutiens, c'est tout ce qui compte~

-Je-je ne te soutiens pas, c'est juste que-oh, _shut up_!»

C'était une scène à la fois très banale et très spéciale qui se jouait dans l'appartement londonien d'Arthur en cette soirée du 13 août 2011.

C'était devenu une tradition pour les membres du Tournoi des 6 nations: lorsque deux membres s'affrontaient pour le ballon ovale, tous regardaient le match ensemble, même quand c'était un match amical. Surtout quand la coupe du monde approchait.

En l'occurrence, le match France-Irlande, qui s'était déroulé chez Francis; cependant, c'était chez Arthur que s'étaient réunis les Nations du Tournoi (à l'initiative de Francis) : il avait besoin de se détendre après les dernières semaines d'émeutes à Londres, et il préférait le faire chez lui. Et comme à l'occasion Alfred et Matthew passaient pour l'aider avec les émeutes, il les avait invités à regarder le match.

Comme toujours, les « clans » de supporters s'étaient formés bien avant le match, s'étaient insultés/vannés/encouragés/etc… à tour de rôle pendant, et à présent, alors que les joueurs se faisaient interviewer à la télé, les deux Italie félicitaient (à leur façon) leur frère latin, Écosse, Pays de Galles et Ulster consolaient Irlande qui secouait ses cheveux roux en se lamentant, et Angleterre…félicitait aussi Francis, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître (du moins en public). Quand il fallait choisir entre France et ses frères, l'Anglais préférait encore soutenir son cher rival, sachant que deux occasions se présentaient dans ce cas :

1) Francis gagnait, il râlait sur le jeu des Français qui aurait pu être meilleur et il se chargeait de le…hum, « récompenser »…

2) Francis perdait, il se chargeait de lui crier dessus pour sa nullité , puis de le « consoler »…

Et il avait une parfaite excuse pour une fois : Comme il en voulait à Pays de Galles pour sa dernière défaite face à lui, et que le Gallois soutenait Irlande, il soutenait France qui jouait contre Irlande pour embêter Wales, et ainsi l'honneur était sauf.

Compliqué ? Mais non, logique anglaise.

Tout à coup, la voix bien connue d'Amérique (qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose jusque-là, préférant s'empiffrer de chips) s'éleva :

« Bof, y'a pas de quoi vous disputer avec votre rugby, franchement ça n'en vaut pas la peine »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce et plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers l'Américain qui sourit largement sans s'en rendre compte. Finalement, Arthur dit d'une voix froide :

« Qu'as-tu dit exactement Amérique ?

-Ben quoi c'est vrai ! C'est comme avec votre soccer…

-Football, imbécile !

-Nan soccer ! Le vrai football c'est celui qu'on pratique chez moi, et CA c'est du vrai sport ! Votre rugby à côté, c'est un sport de chochottes j'vous dis !

-Alfred, murmura Canada, tous les sports sont très bi…

-Mais siiiiii, Mattie ! » coupa bruyamment Alfred en passant un bras autour des épaules de son jumeau, «chez toi ils ont le hockey, et ça aussi c'est du VRAI sport violent et super ! Mais c'est normal parce que t'es mon jumeau, alors c'est comme si t'étais comme moi, et comme je suis un héros c'est OBLIGE que mes sports soient les meilleurs, les plus violents, les plus forts, alors tes sports aussi sont des super-sports, hein Mattie ?

-C'est vrai que le hockey est un sport géni… »Matthew s'interrompit en voyant les regards de plus en plus sombres des autres Nations et enchaîna très vite « mais quel que soit le sport l'important c'est de jouer, eh ?

-Naaaan, t'as rien compris ! Le VRAI sport c'est celui qu'on pratique en Amérique, chez nous ! En Europe, c'est pour les amateurs ! La preuve ! », fit-il en faisant un geste vers l'écran, « ils ont presque pas de protections, parce qu'ils en ont pas besoin ! Ils risquent pas de se blesser avec leurs manières de chochottes ! D'ailleurs j'suis sûr qu'un seul de mes joueurs écraserait n'importe laquelle de vos équipes ! », Termina-t-il avec un grand éclat de rire.

Cette fois Canada déglutit et se cacha derrière Kumakikajirou devant les regards noirs et le nuage de tension agressive qui était dirigé vers eux.

Angleterre ouvrit la bouche, Canada ferma les yeux….

« Bon, maintenant que le match est fini, je vais pas vous supporter plus longtemps, alors tout le monde dehors ! »

Matthew rouvrit les yeux, surpris d'être encore vivant, et encore plus que toute le monde semble suivre le conseil d'Arthur sans protester. Inconscient de la tension comme toujours, Alfred éclata de rire, persuadé d'avoir eu le dernier mot, et entraîna son jumeau pour rentrer à l'hôtel où ils logeaient tous les deux.

Trop heureux d'avoir échappé à un lynchage en règle, Canada salua rapidement les autres avant de suivre Amérique.

* * *

><p>« Alfiiiiiiiiiie ! Mattiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Bougez vos fesses et descendez ! »<p>

Tirés de leur sommeil par ce charmant appel, les deux frères se penchèrent à la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel pour apercevoir Australie et Nouvelle-Zélande dans la rue, leur faisant signe avec de grands et (un peu trop) larges sourires.

Le visage d'Amérique s'illumina à son tour :

« Aussie ! Zel' ! Comment ça va les gars ?

-Super, mec ! Mais vous descendez nous rejoindre ou quoi ? On veut pas rester là tout'la journée !

-Pas de problèmes, on arrive ! », cria Alfred avant de filer s'habiller, arrachant presque le bras de son frère en l'entraînant avec lui. Habitué à ces manières, Canada s'habilla à son tour avec un soupir, un curieux sentiment s'emparant cependant de lui.

Sentiment qui persista alors qu'ils rejoignaient et saluaient joyeusement leurs frères océaniques, qui avaient un il-ne-savait-quoi dans leur attitude qui le mettait mal à l'aise :

« C'est super de vous voir ici les gars…mais comment vous avez su qu'on logeait à cet hôt…

-Hey les gars ! On passait à Londres et devine quoi Al' ! Y'a un McDo qui a ouvert dans le coin ! Ca vous dit qu'on aille y manger pour soûler le vieil Artie ? », fit Kyle en coupant Matthew

-C'est vrai ? _Fuck yeah _qu'on y va !

-Mais vous faites quoi à Lond….

-OKAY ! C'est moi qui conduis !

-Australie, c'est MA voiture, et on avait dit que JE conduisais !», protesta Nouvelle-Zélande

-Alleeeeez, j'ai envie de conduire, s'te plaîîîîît !

-Dites s'il vous pl…

-Bon ! D'accord, mais je conduis au retour !

-Quelqu'un m'écoute ?

-Génial ! On y va alors ?

-Okay ! Montez les Américains !

-Je suis Canadien…..

-T'es qui ? », fit Kumajichichi dans les bras de Matthew

Pour une fois il n'eut pas à répondre, littéralement jeté dans la voiture de Nouvelle-Zélande par Australie et Amérique.

* * *

><p>« Arrête Kyle ! Arrête tout de suite, viiiiite! »<p>

Le brun obéit à l'ordre de Nouvelle-Zélande, mais les jumeaux ne virent pas le sourire étrange sur ses lèvres 'élargir.

« Un terrain de rugby ! T'as vu ça Aus' ?

-Tiens, c'est marrant, en parlant de rugby … »commença Amérique avant d'être interrompu par le bouclé qui sautait presque sur place d'excitation:

« Putain un terrain de rugby, à moins d'un mois de MA coupe du Monde ! J'veux faire une partie, maintenant ! On fait une partie, diiiiites !

-On n'a pas de ballon », fit calmement Canada, remarquant que les deux Océaniens avaient toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres depuis leur départ (mais c'était juste de la bonne humeur, hein ?)

« Oh, mais quelle chance, j'en ai pris un avec moi, juste au cas où, c'est marrant hein ? », dit Australie en riant un peu trop fort.

« Allez, on fait une partie ! », cria le Néo-Zélandais en poussant tout le monde dehors « en plus y'a déjà des gens, on va jouer ensemble~ »

Une alarme sonna dans la tête de Canada. La même qu'avant la soirée où Alfred avait déclaré battre Russie à un concours de beuverie.

« J'me sens pas très bien, je vous attends dans la voiture », tenta-t-il en reculant légèrement….

Australie l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers le groupe déjà présent sur le terrain et leur tournant le dos, son frère faisant de même avec Alfred. « Mais non mais non, plus on est de fous plus on rit~ »

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à quelques mètres des joueurs déjà présents que ceux-ci se retournèrent…

« Maple ! », murmura Matthew en pâlissant

En tenue et crampons, souriant tous d'un immense sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie, les 8 membres des 6 Nations se tenaient face à eux.

« Quelle bonne surprise », susurra Angleterre aux nouveaux arrivants, « on pensait justement à vous. Pas vrai vous autres ? »

En réponse, Écosse fit craquer ses doigts, Irlande fit passer un ballon de rugby d'une main à l'autre, Romano cracha dans la paume de ses mains et les frotta ensemble, France finissait d'attacher ses cheveux en catogan (et Matthew pâlit encore plus : quand Francis attachait ses cheveux, c'était pour éviter de les salir dans une manœuvre trop sanglan…salissante). Et tous avaient le même large sourire aux lèvres qui aurait fait passer Russie pour un enfant de chœur (Et Canada SAVAIT de quoi il parlait).

Comprenant ENFIN que quelque chose n'allait pas, Alfred se tourna vers les Océaniens : ceux-ci venaient de se débarrasser de leurs jeans et de leurs vestes pour révéler leurs maillots, shorts et chaussures à crampons de leurs équipes nationales. Avec le même sourire que les autres.

« Heu, les gars… », fit Amérique, une légère trace de panique enfin présente dans la voix, « vous…vous faites quoi là ?

-Oh, rien, hier on a eu la même brusque envie de venir en Angleterre avec nos affaires, et ce matin, on s'est sentis très en forme pour mettre nos tenues de rugby, un magnifique hasard, pas vrai ? », Susurra Nouvelle-Zélande.

« Et le hasard fait bien les choses, on avait envie depuis longtemps de jouer avec les Européens, au moins avant la prochaine coupe du Monde…c'est super qu'on se retrouve sur le même terrain, hein », sourit Australie.

Ulster fit craquer ses articulations avec un sourire sadique, et les jumeaux comprirent pourquoi elle était un des pires cauchemars d'Angleterre :

« Ça tombe _vraiment_ bien les gars, Amérique et Canada vont pouvoir nous apprendre à jouer, ils sont _tellement_ forts….

-Et Alfred a des sports _si héroïques et virils_, ce ne serait pas sympa de ne pas nous en faire profiter… », ajouta Angleterre. Lui avait exactement le même air qu'aux meilleurs moments de sa période pirate, ce qui fit ronronner Francis.

Alfred déglutit et tenta une dernière esquive :

« On a pas nos tenues !

-C'est pas grave, veee~ on a pensé que deux tenues de rechange seraient utiles~ », dit Italie en leur tendant à chacun un maillot, un short, des chaussettes et des chaussures à crampons, avec un immense sourire qui en cet instant, pensa Alfred, le faisait ressembler à un _yandere_ des mangas de Japon.

« Allez, changez-vous vite, on va bientôt commencer. Votre côté est là-bas. », Sourit Francis

-Notre…côté ?

-Oui~. à deux vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à écraser 10 pauvres rugbymen qui ne savent même pas jouer au football américain, non ?

-Au fait on n'a pas d'arbitre. Et pas de protections, casque, ou protège-dents.

-Après tout, le rugby, c'est qu'un putain de sport de chochottes, pas vrai ? », termina Romano, sa tête de mafioso le rendant bien plus effrayant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Tremblants de la tête aux pieds, les jumeaux se placèrent de leur côté du terrain, et Canada siffla à son frère :

« Si on en sort vivant, je te jure que je te tue ! »

* * *

><p><em>Deux heures plus tard…<em>

A l'ambassade du Japon, un Américain torse nu, au short déchirés, une chaussure en moins, couvert de bleus, de bosses et d'un mélange de terre, de sang, de salive et d'herbe cognait de toutes ses forces au portail :

« KIKUUUUUUUUU ! OUVRE-MOIIIIII !PITIEEEEEEE ! ILS VONT M'ACHEVEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

Attiré par le bruit, Japon sortit mais eut seulement le temps de voir l'Américain filer dans une autre rue londonienne, poursuivi par ce qui semblait être son jumeau dans le même état et hurlant des insultes québécoises, puis par une sorte de meute féroce brandissant un maillot et rugissante d'insultes et de…rire ?

Japon cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et rentra dans l'ambassade se faire un thé.

Il ne comprendrait jamais les mœurs occidentales.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>les opinions exprimées ici n'engagent que leurs auteurs. Et je ne veux offenser aucun Américain, Canadien, Anglais, Irlandais, Ecossais, Gallois, Français, Italien ou Japonais.

Et j'aime Alfred. Sincèrement. Mais c'est marrant de le martyriser. (Et des fois il le mérite ^^). Surtout quand c'est contre Arthur qui est mon chouchou.

_Francis : Et moi, tu ne m'aimes pas T_T ?_

_Moi : t'es mon pays, comment je pourrais t'aimer plus ? Et je te mets tout le temps avec Artie, c'est pas une preuve que je t'aime ?_

Et puis j'aime Mattie aussi, je vous assure.

_Matthew : alors pourquoi je m'en prends autant qu'Alfred ici alors que je dis presque rien T_T ?_

_Moi : mais non, t'en as pas pris autant, Francis y a veillé ^^ et j'aime bien te voir embêter Alfred aussi XD et après la raclée tu iras chougner chez Ivan. (j'aime bien le RusCan, mais le PruCan et le RussAme sont sympa aussi)_

_Ivan : on parle de moi, da ^J^?_

Pfiouuuu…dire qu'à la base ça devait être un drabble…

Je tiens à remercier mon petit frère, même s'il ne lira jamais cet OS, pour ses informations sur les 6 Nations et la Coupe de rugby, dont une conversation sur les mérites respectifs du football américain et du rugby pendant le match France/Irlande est en grande partie à l'origine de cet OS. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à la peine qu'il a prise (en répondant à mes nombreuses questions et en supportant mes délires hetaliens) en laissant de nombreuses reviews.

….Comment ça j'exploite l'image de ma famille pour me faire une renommée ?

Dernier détail : je poste en masse aujourd'hui parce que je repars encore au moins 10 jours en Italie, et après je devrai préparer ma rentrée…donc beaucoup d'OS aujourd'hui et rien ensuite pendant plusieurs jours. Dites-moi quand même ce que vous pensez de mon travail !


	6. Entente Cordiale en trois actes

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Personnages**: France, Angleterre, plus personnages historiques

**Genre**: Humour et Family dans les deux premiers, Angst et Friendship dans le troisième et Romance sous-entendue dans les trois ^^

**Notes**: parti sur une review de Dragonna puis d'une discussion où le premier ficlet s'est pointé suite à un délire...et sur un détail de mon headcanon que j'avais mentionné, où je me disais que les dirigeants/chefs d'états/souverains/etc... avaient une relation particulière avec les Nations, qui sont à la fois leurs conseillers, leurs Nations qui fait d'eux des chefs, mais aussi un peu leurs "enfants"...surtout que les Nations ont souvent un comportement un peu infantile ^^

Et les autres sont sortis comme ça ^^ trop courts pour être des fics, voilà les ficlets spécial Entente Cordiale ! Notes historiques en fin de page.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>1843: Au chateau d'Eu<span>**_

Francis sourit à Arthur. Arthur montra les dents à Francis. Louis-Philippe se massa les tempes. Victoria pouffa de rire derrière son éventail.

Finalement, le roi des Français soupira et dit lentement à sa Nation :

« Francis…

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Quand nous avons parlé de la visite de Sa Majesté Victoria et de Sir Kirkland…

-Oui…

-Une visite diplomatique mais amicale, dans le cadre de la coopération franco-britannique…

-En effet…

-Visant à resserrer les liens entre nos deux Nations…

-Tout à fait~…

-…**C'ÉTAIT AU SENS FIGURÉ, NOM DE DIEU !**

**-**Mais il était consentant !

-J'étais ivre !

-Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché d'en redemander et de te tordre sous moi comme une…

-Francis ! Ma reine est avec nous, _bloody frog !_

-Arthur! Francis! Vos manières !

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencééééé ! », Crièrent très maturément les deux nations en se montrant mutuellement du doigt.

« …Mais quel âge avez-vous, sérieusement ?

-Entre 20 et 25 fois le vôtre, Monsieur ?

-…ce séjour va être très long, chère Victoria.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il promet au moins d'être très distrayant~

* * *

><p><strong><span>1904: Why Entente Cordiale in French?<span>**

Le 8 avril 1904, on chuchota dans tous les couloirs des ministères et des ambassades; les Nations se disaient et se répétaient la rumeur qui circulait, la _chose_, l'évènement impossible, la catastrophe qui annonçait la fin de l'humanité, l'avènement du chaos.

France.

Angleterre.

Signant des accords officiels, et formant une "alliance" _ensemble, _presque _officiellement_.

Même si ce n'était pas encore plus loin, c'était déjà effrayant. Presque autant que voir Prusse se montrer timide et poli. Même ça n'était pas aussi effrayant.

Les seuls qui ne paraissaient pas troublés par l'agitation régnant un peu partout étaient les principaux concernés, assis à une table à l'ambassade française à Londres, Angleterre sirotant une tasse de thé sans faire attention à France, assis en face de lui avec une tasse de café et lui souriant d'un air moqueur.

Rien que cette scène pouvait paraître inquiétante si on savait que les deux étaient assis depuis près de 2 heures sans avoir cherché à s'étriper.

"Alors mon Anglais, tu ne trouves rien à redire à cette _entente cordiale?", _ronronna le Français en insistant sur les mots en français qui nommaient les accords...même en anglais.

L'interpellé renifla:

"Pourquoi l'a-t-on appelé ainsi en anglais? Ca devrait être le _"Bloody Cordial Agreement"!_

-Non non non~ moi ça me va très bien comme nom~!"

Angleterre renifla à nouveau et se renfonça dans son siège:

"mes anciens rois et reines doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes...des siècles de combats (presque toujours gagnés par moi) pour en arriver à ça...l'Entente Cordiale, je vous jure...

-Par contre cette chère Victoria doit bien rire d'où elle nous regarde...te rappelle-tu quand elle disait qu'elle nous réconcilierait, nous, les "éternels ennemis?"

-Réconcilier, tu parles! Ne crois pas que quelques bouts de papiers vont changer ce que j'éprouve pour toi!

-Oui, je sais~ tu resteras toujours mon Anglais préféré~

-_Wha-what are you implying, you..._

-La seule chose qui changera sera l'accueil à Buckingham Palace pour moi, ou à l'Elysée pour toi...enfin surtout pour moi; maintenant tu devras trouver un autre prétexte pour avoir le droit de me faire la chasse quand j'arrive~

-_S-shut up!_

-Et tes gardes vont avoir un travail plus facile, eux qui ne savaient jamais où donner de la tête, entre tes ordres qui leur disaient de m'attraper, et tes crises de _(jalousie)_ nerfs quand ils y arrivaient, parce que tu ne supportais pas qu'un autre que toi me touche~...

-_SHUT UP YOU FROOOOOOG", _hurla Arthur en se jetant sur son rival.

Quand leurs ministres respectifs passèrent les prendre et les découvrirent en train de se rouler sur le sol comme des gamins en s'insultant de façon colorée, ils soupirèrent en chœur.

Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur que prévu...

* * *

><p><strong><span>1941: La discipline britannique et l'insubordination française<span>**

Les yeux cernés, le teint blafard, le visage marqué par une vilaine blessure récoltée à Dunkerque, penchés sur les rapports et les cartes qui arrivaient de tous les côtés Angleterre ne desserrait les dents que pour aboyer des ordres concernant la défense de Londres à ses subordonnés. Un violent choc secoua la ville et l'Anglais trébucha, sa main crispée sur sa poitrine; deux bras forts bien que meurtris le rattrapèrent juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

"Arthur, tu dois te reposer", murmura France à son vieil ennemi, "tu vas te tuer à ce rythme!

-_Like hell I will_! je suis une Nation, _you git, _je ne meurs pas aussi facilement!

-Bien sûr...tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours, encore moins mangé, les bombardements t'affaiblissent et tu penses que ça ne te fait rien?

-_Bloody frog"_, cracha Angleterre en cherchant à se dégager, "je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, j'ai une guerre à mener et je n'abandonnerai pas mes hommes, compris? Tout peut arriver si je m'éloigne un seul moment.

-Angleterre, c'est ridicule...", insista Francis en cherchant en vain à le retenir; il savait déjà que dès qu'il relâcherait sa surveillance, l'Anglais retournerait à son poste pour contrer les attaques allemandes sur Londres; si Churchill l'avait laissé faire, il se serait collé dans un Spitfire pour chasser lui-même les Stukas allemands.

Mais même une Nation ne tenait pas éternellement à ce rythme, pensait Francis, inquiet sans l'avouer; cependant, il savait qu'Arthur ne l'écouterait pas.

"Arthur, arrête ça et va te reposer.

-_Go fuck yourself Francis!_J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, tu n'es pas mon supérieur!

-Mais moi je le suis."

Les deux Nations se retournèrent, découvrant Wintson Churchill qu'il n'avaient pas entendu entrer ni l'un ni l'autre; appuyé sur sa cane, le ministre fixait d'un oeil sévère sa Nation, comme un père devant son enfant inconscient.

"Angleterre, allez vous reposer.

-Mais Monsieur...

-C'est un ordre, Arthur. Je sais autant l'urgence de la situation, mais vous n'aiderez pas vos citoyens en vous tuant d'épuisement."

Pendant un instant, Arthur soutint le regard de son ministre, et Françis crut qu'il allait se rebeller contre son supérieur; regardant les deux hommes, il fut frappé de voir à quel point Churchill paraissait vieux, et à quel point Arthur semblait jeune et épuisé. Mais dans leurs yeux à tous les deux brillaient une étincelle bien connue; celle d'homme qui n'étaient pas vaincus, et ne le seraient jamais.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas?", murmura la Nation insulaire, finissant par détourner le regard.

"Non, pas du tout", répondit sèchement Churchill, bien qu'on voyait l'inquiétude sur son visage. Bien qu'Arthur avait plusieurs siècles de plus que lui, c'était sa Nation, qu'il devait guider et protéger, et sur lequel il devait veiller.

Finalement, Arthur inclina la tête.

"_Yes, sir. Frog, _ne t'avises pas de me suivre, je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvé par une grenouille", ordonna-t-il bien que sa voix manquait de conviction, épuisé, avant de s'éloigner.

Un échange de regards avec le 1er ministre anglais suffit à Francis pour sortir rejoindre l'Anglais afin de le surveiller.

Si Angleterre était réputé pour sa discipline et son obéissance aux ordres...lui était bien connu pour l'exact inverse, pas vrai?

_Opposés mais complémentaires._

_Mais... ce qui nous divise n'est rien à côté de ce qui nous unit.  
><em>

c'était ça, la force de l'Entente Cordiale._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Notes historiques:<p>

_**l'Entente Cordiale:**_ en fait, il y en a eu deux: la première a commencé avec la reine Victoria, qui était très francophile, et qui a rendu visite au roi Louis-Philippe en 1843 et 1845, au château d'Eu en Normandie; c'était la première fois qu'un souverain anglais venait en France depuis 1520. Ça n'a pas été la seule visite de Victoria en France, loin de là, elle a aussi rendu visite à Napoléon III...vous saviez qu'elle adorait aussi venir sur la Côte d'Azur, (surtout à la fin de sa vie)? Elle avait réellement l'intention de rapprocher les deux ennemis qu'était la France et l'Angleterre.

quand à l'Entente Cordiale qu'on qu'on connaît tous,elle date du 8 avril 1904, signée à Londres; principalement basée sur des accords coloniaux, elle a été l'un des socles de la future Triple Entente (et si vous me dites "c'est quoi ça?", retournez lire vos manuels de 3e et 2de, nanmého!), et a été l'un des premiers pas vers la "réconciliation" entre les deux puissances ennemies pendant des siècles.

Le troisième ficlet fait référence au Blitz de 1941...j'espère que vous savez tous ce que c'est, sinon je rappelle au cas où; après l'invasion d'une bonne partie de l'Europe par les Allemands (grâce à leur Blitkrieg, ou guerre éclair) et l'évacuation des troupes Anglaises (et quelques Français) à Dunkerque, l'Angleterre, seule à l'Allemagne nazie, a été bombardée pendant 9 mois par les avions allemands, surtout à Londres, mais a tenu quand même et...on connaît tous la suite ^^


	7. Auf wiedersehen

**Disclaimer**: le génialissime Hidekaz Himaruya possède l'univers d'Hetalia; l'Histoire...est l'histoire. Le scénario? Sûrement déjà utilisé, mais je jure n'avoir copié sur personne.

**Rating:** K

**Pairing**: Léger France/Allemagne.

**Notes:** L'Alsace, c'est beau, c'est sympa, et ça inspire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Auf wiedersehen<span>**

Ca s'était passé si soudainement. Il s'était réveillé le matin encore divisé, marqué par cette balafre qu'il portait depuis tant d'années, et le soir, tout avait changé.

Le 9 novembre 1989 resterait dans la mémoire d'Allemagne, en bien comme en mal.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la brusque exaltation qu'il avait ressenti au moment où le Mur avait commencé à se fissurer; sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé à la porte de Brandebourg pour aider à fracasser ce mur de la honte qui séparait en deux sa propre capitale, il se souviendrait toujours de cette frénésie qui l'avait prise en même temps que ces milliers d'Allemands qui brisaient enfin ce mur. Qui pour certains revenaient pour la première fois à l'Ouest depuis 30 ans. Ces familles qui se retrouvaient, ces amis qui s'enlaçaient en se retrouvant; enfin il se souviendrait toujours des larmes de certains de ses amis qui étaient restés du côté Est, et qui revoyaient enfin leur Nation après tant d'années.

Il se souviendrait toujours avoir passé des heures à scruter la foule pour repérer un visage en particulier.

Un visage qui n'avait jamais reparu, malgré toutes ses recherches.

Il n'oublierait jamais comment, dans l'exaltation de cette nuit, il avait ri, s'était réjoui et enivré, mais avait longtemps pleuré une fois seul.

Parce qu'il savait que si Prusse n'était pas revenu cette nuit-là, il ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde s'était posé la question, bien entendu : surtout des curieux, comme Angleterre (toujours fasciné par ce genre de phénomènes), des un peu inquiets (« et si ça nous arrivait aussi ? ») des légèrement indifférent, qui s'intéressait plus à la réunification d'Allemagne en elle-même qu'à la disparition de Prusse (non, RDA, se rappelait-on distraitement) qu'elle impliquait.<p>

On avait soupçonné Russie d'avoir caché l'ancien pays pour garder une emprise sur son ancien satellite; Amérique avait failli provoquer une émeute en menaçant Russie en pleine réunion de l'ONU (« Le héros découvrira la vérité tôt ou tard, tu ferais mieux d'avouer maintenant, _fucking_ _commie_ !» )

Mais Russie, n'étant plus que l'ombre de lui-même, affaibli par l'effondrement progressif de son pays, avait répété encore et encore la même version, soutenu par tous : Prusse avait tout simplement disparu le soir de la chute du Mur de Berlin.

Sans bruit.

Sans un mot.

Sans grand éclat ou grand spectacle, à l'opposé complet de son habitude.

Au point que tous dans la maison du (bientôt) ex-URSS avaient été persuadés que l'albinos n'était pas réellement parti, qu'il prévoyait de revenir faire un adieu en fanfare digne de lui, au point qu'il avait fallu deux jours avant qu'on ne commence les recherches.

Qui n'avaient rien donné, pour une raison à la fois simple et terrible : il n'y avait plus d'Allemagne de l'Est ou de l'Ouest dans le cœur des Allemands, il n'y avait plus qu'une Allemagne, UN Allemagne, celui que l'autre avait toujours cherché à rejoindre d'une façon ou d'une autre …

Même si cela signifiait disparaître au moment de la réunification.

Même si c'était pour abandonner à nouveau l'autre, en lui confiant son trésor le plus précieux et son plus grand fardeau : son peuple.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'une Allemagne, même si ce n'était pas encore officiel au moment de l'effondrement du Mur.

* * *

><p>« Ludwig ! »<p>

Souriant à son voisin de l'est, France rejoignit l'autre blond alors que celui-ci quittait la salle de conférence où il venait d'annoncer la réunification officielle des ex RFA et RDA. Tout le monde commentait encore la nouvelle parmi les Nations, France ayant été le premier (et l'un des seuls) à sortir pour parler directement au concerné.

« Félicitations…en quelques sorte » dit le Français, son sourire se figeant légèrement sur les derniers mots avant de revenir avec plus de force, « Comment vas-tu fêter la fin de ta division ?»

Allemagne s'arrêta un instant, surpris de la question : il n'avait pas pensé à fêter l'annonce officielle, parce qu'il n'y voyait, au fond, aucun motif de se réjouir, en dépit de ce que ressentait ses citoyens : jusque-là, depuis la chute du Mur, il gardait encore un mince espoir de voir revenir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'insupportable albinos qui lui servait de frère…

Désormais, il savait qu'il était vain d'espérer : aussi l'idée de fêter la séparation définitive avec son frère lui paraissait aussi déplacée que de fêter le décès d'un de ses chanceliers…non, c'était bien plus douloureux.

Et pendant un instant, il se demanda si France n'avait pas posé exprès cette question, sachant ce qu'il ressentait.

« Alors ? », répéta le Français, « Y'a-t-il un évènement prévu ? Une fête ? Quelque chose ? »

L'allemand serra les dents et détourna la tête, avant d'ajouter, espérant que ça suffirait à calmer son voisin curieux :

« J'ai beaucoup de travail, Herr France, mais je tâcherai de trouver un peu de temps pour…

-T'enfermer dans ta cuisine ? Ou rester à fixer la porte d'entrée en espérant qu'une certaine personne entre en la fracassant sans s'excuser ? »

Allemagne se figea, son dos toujours tourné à France, et maudissant intérieurement l'amitié franco-allemande qui lui valait d'avoir un Français mère-poule/amant insatiable en permanence sur le dos depuis quelques années. Et le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à le chasser.

Au début, ça avait été par culpabilité post-conflit qu'il avait laissé Francis s'inviter à l'improviste et faire comme chez lui dans la maison de l'Allemand, babillant de tout et de rien et prenant parfois (souvent) la cuisine d'assaut « pour te redonner le goût de la meilleure cuisine du monde et celui des bonnes manières, Lulu ! ».

Après, il avait continué à le laisser venir et parfois même l'inviter parce que (essayait-il de se convaincre) , Francis arrivait à lui faire surmonter l'absence de son frère, parfois même à lui faire oublier.

Et il s'était rendu compte, après une dispute particulièrement violente où le Français avait juré de ne plus reparaître, qu'il appréciait réellement la compagnie du Français, sa conversation, son humour un peu tordu, sa légère mélancolie, sa simple présence….

(France le taquinerait toujours sur le façon dont Ludwig était arrivé chez lui avec un bouquet pour s'excuser, rouge comme une pivoine)

Mais parfois, il maudissait la perspicacité de son partenaire qui parvenait toujours à savoir quand Ludwig n'allait pas.

Il essaya d'esquiver l'attaque de Francis par un pâle :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Lulu, ça fait des mois que tu ne sors plus de chez toi passé 20h. Même pas pour aller prendre une bière avec tes citoyens. Tu t'enterres encore plus dans ton travail qu'avant mais ça ne te suffit pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne peux plus te concentrer sur ton travail le soir parce que tu guettes le moindre bruit qui annoncerait son retour, je me trompe ? »

Maudit soit ce Français et son art de poser des questions aussi pertinentes que gênantes, pensa Ludwig en essayant à nouveau de s'enfuir, pas par indifférence, mais simplement parce c'était trop dur, trop douloureux d'en parler, d'y repenser…

Tout à coup, il fut pris dans une étreinte forte mais amicale, plaqué doucement contre le torse du français qui lui murmura :

« Gilbert me manque aussi, Lud. Même si nous nous sommes beaucoup affrontés, c'était mon meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aimerais le voir débarquer en pleine réunion européenne et mettre le bazar comme nous l'avons fait si souvent. Mais ce n'est pas en te noyant dans ton chagrin que tu le feras revenir…ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. »

Sentant ses yeux le brûler, Ludwig se força à rester stoïque, bien que le tremblement dans sa voix le dénonçât:

« Comment puis-je m'amuser quand…quand je pense qu'il aurait dû être là, si je…

-Lulu, on en a déjà parlé. Ce n'était pas plus ta faute que la mienne, ça a été la faute de tout le monde, et te charger de toute cette culpabilité ne t'avancera à rien. Tu penses que Gilbert aurait aimé te voir comme ça à cause de lui ?»

Desserrant son étreinte, France essuya gentiment les joues de l'Allemand (qui n'étaient pas du tout humides, quoi que vous puissiez penser.) et reprit :

« Ecoute, même si tu ne veux pas t'amuser, essaie un peu de te changer les idées. Sors, promène tes chiens, va boire un verre, admirer tes monuments, que sais-je ? Mais ne reste pas enfermé seul chez toi ce soir, s'il te plaît. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Francis :

« Je passerai chez toi ce soir, et si je t'y trouves, je t'oblige à sortir. En tenue de maid. Et je viendrai habillé comme au premier Avril~

-Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Le sourire malicieux s'élargit encore plus, devenant pervers et achevant de confirmer les impressions de Ludwig.

Si, il oserait.

* * *

><p>Voilà pourquoi Ludwig marchait dans Berlin en tenant ses chiens en laisse ce soir-là, bien après la tombée de la nuit.<p>

Il préférait encore sortir malgré son chagrin que risquer une humiliation qui le poursuivrait pendant des mois (France aurait pu amener son appareil photo). Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Francis, il se rendait compte que sortir et respirer l'air de sa capitale, sentir la vie de ses citoyens autour de lui, être à nouveau abreuvé des sensations berlinoises, tout cela lui faisait en effet un bien fou.

Même s'il ne pouvait marcher dans certains quartiers sans se faire assaillir par les souvenirs de Prusse. Comme devant cette vieille taverne…

_« Bruder, dépêche-toi, nous sommes attendus au…_

_-Kesesesese, ils sauront attendre ma génialissime personne ! Il faut que tu goutes à la bière de cette taverne !_

_-Mais Bruder, je suis trop jeune physiquement !_

_-Mon p'tit frère saurait pas tenir la meilleure bière de Berlin ! Pas question, ce serait pas digne de ma génialité ! »_

_Et finalement ils avaient passé la soirée à boire et chanter en compagnie d'une quinzaine de Berlinois qui les avaient raccompagnés, et étaient rentrés en grimpant par la fenêtre, et Gilbert l'avait rattrapé quand il était tombé, se cassant le bras au passage, mais Ludwig ne l'avait su que plus tard : sur le moment, Gilbert lui avait assuré que tout allait bien…_

Détournant la tête, Ludwig essaya de passer ailleurs, et traversa une grande place.

_« Un jour, ce sera la place la plus connue d'Europre, West ! Je ferai tout pour qu'on connaisse le nom de l'Allemagne jusqu'au bout du monde !_

_-Tu es trop orgueilleux Gilbert, tu le sais ?_

_-Hé ! C'est pas pour moi, je suis déjà bien assez génialissime comme ça ! Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu es mon petit frère ! »_

Allemagne essaya de penser à autre chose, à des souvenirs moins agréables, alors qu'il continuait sa route…

«_Donne-moi ce flingue, Lud._

_-S'il te plaît, Gilbert, on ne peut pas…_

_-Ou bien tu les abats et tu survis, ou bien tu ne fais rien et tu crèves, c'est la loi des Nations ! _

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça !_

_-Alors donne-moi cette arme et laisse-moi m'en charger, crétin ! »_

_Il lui avait arraché le fusil et l'air avait retenti des coups de feu et des cris, et Ludwig s'était bouché les oreilles, horrifié, voulant disparaître, jusqu'à la violente gifle qui l'avait envoyé au sol._

_« Si tu veux être une vraie Nation, un pays fort, tu devras être sans pitié avec tes ennemis, parce qu'eux n'auront jamais pitié de toi ! J'aurai pas toujours que ça à foutre de te protéger, alors apprends à te débrouiller seul ! »_

_Les cris de Prusse lui donnaient envie de pleurer mais il se retint, il ne voulait pas être appelé un faible, il ne voulait pas décevoir son peuple, son frère…. _

Son frère qui avait fini par le sauver. En commettant le pire des crimes.

_Prusse avait encore les mains tachées de sang quand les Alliés avaient fini par envahir le bunker où s'était réfugié l'Etat-Major d'Hitler. Naturellement, tous étaient présents. USA, Angleterre, Russie, Canada, Australie, Nouvelle-Zélande, France..._

_Il leur avait suffi d'un regard sur Prusse, sur l'air choqué, horrifié, d'Allemagne, pour comprendre. Quant aux humains…les nazis n'avaient rien osé dire à leurs Nations, mais ils avaient entendu le coup de feu dans la pièce où s'était réfugié Hitler, ils avaient senti l'odeur de brûlé sur Gilbert, juste après qu'on ait brûlé le corps du Führer pour l'empêcher de tomber aux mains des Russes. _

_« Prusse…tu as… »murmura Angleterre, ne sachant comment réagir, parce que l'albinos avait enfreint l'une des lois les plus anciennes des Nations, la plus ancienne, celle qui leur interdisait de porter la main sur leurs chefs, aussi monstrueux, infâmes soient-ils. _

_L'albinos jeta négligemment son arme au sol, arrogant :_

_« Voilà. Satisfaits ? Ludwig était incapable de le faire, même s'il le voulait de toutes ses forces, il est resté loyal à ses chefs jusqu'au bout…mais c'est moi qui ai commis les crimes. Ivan est bien placé pour le savoir, hein Russkof ? Ce n'est pas Ludwig qui a construit les camps de concentration, ni essayé d'envahir Moscou…l'Est était MON territoire, comme c'était MON armée qui vous a envahi…Lud n'a fait que suivre les ordres et encaisser les actes des nazis sur son peuple »_

_Et ces paroles, en plus de ce geste –le plus horrible qu'il soit pour une Nation, le crime impardonnable-, suffirent à convaincre les Alliés que Prusse était celui dont on devait se débarrasser. Allemagne voulut dire quelque chose, que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il avait la même responsabilité dans ses crimes, mais un regard avec son frère l'avait fait se taire._

_« Survis, West…fais-le au moins pour tes enfants… »avait murmuré l'albinos au moment du procès, juste avant qu'on ne les déclare coupables, que Prusse ne soit condamné à être déchu de son rôle de Nation, qu'il ne soit emmené par Russie quelques jours plus tard…_

Ludwig stoppa, se rendant compte de ses yeux rouges et de sa gorge douloureuse. Il n'avait pas voulu ressasser ces souvenirs, mais revoir la ville seul, sans personne pour lui faire penser à autre chose, était presque aussi douloureux

« _Komm hier, wir gehen Haus» _murmura-t-il à ses chiens en tirant légèrement sur leurs laisses ,espérant rentrer chez lui et se soûler assez pour oublier, quoi qu'en dirait France; cependant, rien ne se passa comme il s'y attendait, alors que l'un de ses chiens se mit à gémir en tirant très fort sur la laisse

« Aster, _Komm_ ! » ordonna sèchement l'Allemand, tirant un peu plus fort, agacé de cette résistance.

Mais loin d'obéir, Aster tira violemment tout en aboyant, entraînant à moitié Ludwig par terre et lui faisant lâcher la laisse : aussitôt, le chien s'enfuit dans une ruelle en aboyant malgré les appels de son maître qui lui ordonnait de revenir.

_Verdammt, _ même ses _chiens_ avaient décidé de lui gâcher sa soirée, gronda-t-il intérieurement en se lançant à la poursuite de son chien, tenant les laisses des deux autres fermement

« Aster ! _Komm hier ! Jetzt ! »_ appela-t-il en cherchant dans la ruelle.

Des aboiements lui indiquèrent où était l'animal, et il suivit le son…avant de se figer en entendant un oiseau piailler bruyamment, couvrant presque les aboiements du chien.

Un piaillement qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille…

Le cœur serré d'un espoir fou, Ludwig se mit à courir à la recherche des deux animaux; pourtant il savait que c'était impossible, ce pouvait être n'importe quel oiseau, il n'y avait aucune raison d'espérer et pourtant, en dépit de ce que lui disait la raison, il courut jusqu'à trouver Aster devant un tas de cartons et de poubelles, aboyant rageusement à l'encontre d'un petit oiseau jaune qui voletait dans tous les sens, piaillant furieusement comme pour essayer de chasser le chien au lieu de s'enfuir.

« Gilbird… »murmura l'Allemand, reconnaissant l'inséparable compagnon de son frère n'osant y croire, il s'avança en cherchant son frère des yeux :

« Bru…Bruder ? Gilbert ? Est-ce que…est-ce que tu m'entends ? Gilbert !» appela-t-il, le cœur battant.

Personne ne lui répondit, malgré les appels qu'il lança deux fois, trois fois, plusieurs fois; seuls les piaillements de Gilbird se firent entendre.

Un sourire résigné se dessina sur ses lèvres . Il aurait dû s'en douter . Quel fou il avait été d'espérer, et cependant…

Se forçant à garder les larmes qui lui étaient à nouveau montées aux yeux, Ludwig remit sa laisse à Aster et essaya d'attraper Gilbird : c'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour son frère à présent, s'occuper de son petit oiseau.

Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et se mit hors de portée de Ludwig d'un coup d'aile, avant de revenir, puis de repartir; le comportement étrange de l'oiseau intrigua Ludwig, qui remarqua que Gilbird allait et revenait vers le même endroit, un vieux carton coincé derrière une poubelle. Comme s'il l'invitait à venir…sans compter que ses piaillements avaient quelque chose d'insolent qui lui rappelaient les crises d'hystérie de Prusse quand quelque chose se passait et que personne ne comprenait -ou ne savait- ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Tu veux me montrer quelque chose ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Allemagne (il était du genre à être carré dans ses actions, même avec un oiseau)

Gilbird poussa un «Piii !» exaspéré et plongea au milieu des cartons; au moment où Allemagne s'accroupissait pour fouiller, un petit cri faible en sortit, et Ludwig se dépêcha d'enlever ce qui le gênait avant de tout à coup s'arrêter devant sa découverte :

Au milieu des détritus, blotti contre Gilbird, un chaton de quelques semaines à peine miaulait pathétiquement; blanc de la tête aux pattes, maigre à en faire peur, une énorme balafre lui barrait l'œil droit, œil qui, lorsque le chaton releva la tête vers Ludwig, se révéla être rouge sang.

Rouge comme ceux de son frère.

Stupéfait, Ludwig observa le chaton, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il comprenait. Tout coïncidait mais…y avait-il jamais eu un phénomène semblable parmi les Nations ?

Mais Prusse n'était, n'avait jamais été une Nation comme les autres, se rappela-t-il.

« …Gilbert ? » tenta-t-il, même si la chose lui paraissait stupide, après tout rien ne disait que….

Le chaton le fixa de ses grands yeux rouges et se leva maladroitement, titubant de fatigue, laissant échapper des petits miaulements aigus de faim et de peur.

Hésitant, Ludwig tendit la main et attrapa le chaton, qui ne se débattit pas : à la place, lorsque l'Allemand l'amena contre lui, le calant contre sa poitrine, le petit pétrit les bras et le torse du blond et se blottit tout contre lui, ronronnant.

Un sourire attendri passa sur les lèvres d'Allemagne alors qu'il se redressait; ses chiens se pressèrent autour de lui, voulant flairer la petite boule de poils blanche et l'oiseau posé sur l'épaule de Ludwig, mais ladite boule de poils hérissa son poil et cracha, agressive, pour faire reculer

_«Blackie, Aster, Berlitz, Sitzt ! »_ ordonna sèchement Ludwig. Les chiens obéirent et se calmèrent, alors que le chaton se redressait et miaulait d'un air arrogant comme s'il avait réussi seul à mater les chiens.

Cela fit rire le blond qui souleva la bestiole à hauteur de son visage, la joie au cœur et des larmes brillant dans ses yeux:

« _Willkommen Haus, Gilbert!__ »_


	8. Frohe Weihnachten, Joyeux Nowell

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Rating**: K+ pour sous entendus de France~

**Genre**: Family, Humour...fluff.

**Pairing**: GerFra.

**Notes**: Fic-cadeau demandée par Kisthunette, qui voulait que je continue l'OS précédent avec un GerFra. Donc... la suite~ (ouiiiii, Felindra a les idées trèèès claires dans ses notes, merci~).

Et la faute dans le titre est volontaire, pas besoin de me spammer ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Frohe Weihnachten, Joyeux Nowell<span>**

Le prédateur solitaire plissa les yeux.

A quelques mètres de lui, il pouvait distinguer sa proie...innocente, inconsciente de la terrible menace qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur elle.

Le prédateur se lécha les babines et se rapprocha encore, silencieux, comptant sur ses capacités parfaites et génialissimes de chasseur pour ne pas se faire repérer par sa proie immobile; nul gêneur en vue, rien pour s'interposer entre le prédateur et son but.

Encore quelques instants, quelques mètres...

Le tueur se tapit, se ramassant sur lui-même avant de brusquement détendre son corps et s'élancer sur sa cible...

"_**GILBERT**_!", rugit le tonnerre juste au-dessus du prédateur, qui poussa un cri de terreur et chercha aussitôt à s'enfuir génialement, seulement pour être aggrippé par la peau du cou et soulevé sans difficulté jusqu'à hauteur d'un regard bleu terrifiant made in Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Le terrifiant prédateur, terrifié par l'aura terrifiante du terrifique mangeur de saucisses en chef, décida alors d'utiliser la terrible génialissime attaque imparable de sa génialissime personne.

"Maow?"

Accompagné du regard spécial "Chat Potté" qui faisait couiner les filles, faire "aaaaw" aux garçons et soumettait à sa volonté toute créature douée de sensibilité.

Sauf qu'un Ludwig Beilschmidt en colère n'est plus doué de sensibilité, mais de germanitude à l'état pur (aka: regard noir, glacial et autoritaire de commandant en chef, virilité absolue devant laquelle on veut juste s'aplatir en tremblant, comme aurait voulu le faire le coupable s'il n'avait été suspendu à une hauteur astronomique de 1m70)

Et que font les mâles à l'état pur quand ils sont face à un problème mettant en cause leur honneur et virilité?

"**Francis**!Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit tout à l'heure à propos des animaux dans une cuisine un soir de Noël?"

Ils rameutent leurs femell- heum, compagnons pour qu'ils prennent acte de ladite virilité bien réaffirmée.

Ladite fem...pardon, ledit compagnon se révéla être un autre mâle blond aux yeux bleus également, mais aux traits plus latins et à l'aspect à la fois plus viril (par la petite barbe et le nombre de poils plus abondants) et plus efféminés (quel homme met un tablier à fleurs avec écrit "baisez le cuisinier" dessus et se parfume sans arrêt au parfum de rose, sérieusement?)

Mais aussi troublant qu'il soit, le génialissime prédateur du début de notre histoire savait que le compagnon du mâle alpha était un allié, et essaya à son tour sa génialissime méthode sur lui: petit miaulement curieux et innocent et yeux craquants.

Et cette fois-ci ça marcha:

"Aaaaw, Lulu, pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec notre bébé? Il voulait voir ce que ses parents préparaient pour le réveillon~

-Arrête d'en parler comme d'un enfant! Ce n'est pas Union Européenne, c'est un chat...

-..ton, mon Lulu, un chaton. Et par ailleurs c'est un peu la réincarnation de ton frère, c'est bien ça?

-Ne change pas de sujet! et peu importe, j'avais dit :"pas d'animaux en cuisine!" Tu m'avais dit que tu le mettais dehors avec les chiens, Germouser et Gilbird?

-Je l'ai fait, mais il a dû rentrer d'une façon ou d'une autre après, il est malin notre bébé Gil", gagatisa France en grattouillant la tête du concerné sur les derniers mots, faisant ronronner le chaton albinos.

Tenant toujours le chaton par la peau du coup, Allemagne se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés: il devrait acheter un livre sur "comment gérer votre maison avec vos animaux de compagnie: chiens, chats, oiseaux et Français."

Ou un simulateur allemand.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait surtout pas voir un psy pour lui expliquer.

Vous imaginez?

"Bonjour monsieur, je viens vous voir parce que ma vie est assez compliquée: voyez-vous, je suis l'incarnation de l'Allemagne, et j'ai du mal à gérer la vie de tous les jours quand mon amant qui est l'incarnation de la France et tout ce qui va avec, trouve que je suis trop strict dans tout et décide de mettre le bazar partout où il passe, et qu'il entraîne notre fils à garde partagée, Union Européenne, dans tout ça. Surtout quand ça implique mes deux derniers animaux acquis, un chaton albinos qui est en réalité mon frère, l'incarnation de la Prusse, réincarné après l'effondrement du Mur de Berlin, ainsi que son oiseau de compagnie, un poussin d'aigle (ou de canard vivant, au point où j'en suis je ne sais plus) immortel. Sans compter que mon compagnon passe son temps à se disputer avec son ex-et-meilleur-ennemi-depuis-toujours, l'incarnation d'Angleterre...monsieur, pourquoi vous êtes sur le sol et ne bougez plus? C'est une forme de thérapie?"

...Nan. Mauvaise idée.

Bon, il avait connu pire d'un autre côté. Certes, l'Union Européenne lui donnait toujours des maux de tête épouvantables avec la bande d'incompétents qui la composaient (mais rappelons que Ludwig pense ainsi de 98% des membres de l'ONU, donc ne vous sentez pas offensés amis Nations). D'un autre côté, avoir comme plus grave soucis en tête le moyen d'empêcher un chaton stalker et curieux de pénétrer dans la chambre à coucher quand votre amant décide de vous faire une soirée "spécial dessert _à la française_ (en français dans le texte)", au lieu de passer son temps à mettre en place des stratégies de guerre, c'était...reposant.

Et parfois, même si elle lui donnait des cheveux blancs, il se sentait parfois...comme dans une famille.

Avec les parents (lui-même et France), les enfants (Union Européenne et selon Francis dans ses moments de papa gâteau, Gilbert), leurs animaux, et les tantes et oncles (les autres pays fondateurs de l'UE auxquels s'étaient rajoutés les nouveaux membres)

Mais aux occasions comme celle-ci, juste avant Noël, ça posait parfois problème.

Surtout quand c'était lui qui organisait, et même si les seuls invités étaient les "anciens" de la CEE: lui-même, France, Belgique, Luxembourg, Pays-Bas et les Italie. Et naturellement le petit Union Européenne lui-même (pas si petit que ça, il atteignait la douzaine, mais vous savez ce que c'est pour les parents...)

Quand Ludwig invitait chez lui en Allemagne, il restreignait au strict minimum, sinon ça devenait infernal: Romano invitait Espagne, qui ramenait Portugal, ceux-ci se pointaient avec la moitié de leurs fils/filles d'Amérique du Sud, Francis ne pouvait faire un réveillon sans Angleterre, USA, Canada, Seychelles et Monaco, Italie invitait toujours Japon et puis Turquie (pour le consoler d'avoir une fois de plus passé une année à espérer intégrer l'UE), qui ramenait par force Grèce, et tant qu'on y est ramenons le reste de la famille latine, donc Égypte qui pouvait bien le fêter une fois de temps en temps même s'il était plus musulman, Belgique pensait gentiment à inviter les autres germaniques pour faire plaisir à Allemagne, Autriche et Suisse venaient évidemment avec Hongrie et Liechtenstein...

Et on se retrouvait avec 200 invités au lieu de 10.

Donc non.

Noël c'était en famille, surtout pour Allemagne, donc on le fait en famille.

Et par famille, on pensait à la CEE, l'origine, les parents d'UE (qui faisait encore semblant de croire au Père Noël, à St-Nicolas, à la Befana, tout ce qu'on voudrait, tant qu'il recevait des cadeaux de tous les côtés~ c'est beau d'être la représentation d'une demi-douzaine de cultures différentes, surtout à Noël), et c'était très bien comme ça.

Sauf quand un chaton insolent décidait de s'en mêler, ce qui nous ramène à notre histoire (dont nous n'avons pas dévié, je vous rassure, juste planté le décor (et qui a dit «on s'en tape on veut du smut ? Oui, toi, derrière avec les grandes nattes et les taches de rousseur, je te vois ! BRITANNIA BEAM !*SBAF* Non mais !))

Donc, revenons à notre histoire.

A ma droite, un Allemand très à cheval sur les principes de propreté en cuisine, refusant absolument de laisser la moindre créature à quatre pattes entrer dans SA cuisine bien propre et risquer de manger la dinde ou de fourrer son museau dans les bûches.

A ma gauche, un Français tout aussi maniaque en cuisine mais ayant le défaut d'être sensible à tout ce qui était petit, mignon, pelucheux et tristoune, et incapable de laisser dans le froid une telle créature.

Rajoutez au milieu un génialissime chaton rassemblant les qualités ci-dessus et vous comprendrez pourquoi l'ambiance de la cuisine de Herr Ludwig n'était pas exactement celle attendue au moment de Noël. Plutôt celle qu'on retrouvait aux meetings rassemblant Israël et Palestine dans la même pièce.

Par chance, avant que la discussion ne dérive sur la crise Européenne, puis sur l'Alsace-Lorraine, puis sur tous les éléments historiques ayant un rapport avec les tensions franco-allemandes dans cette région (dont le trèèèès délicat sujet de la 2e guerre Mondiale), ce qui aurait risquer de conduire Allemagne à passer son réveillon accroupi dans un coin, marmonnant « je le referai plus, je le referai plus » avec un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête, une heureuse diversion fut apportée par un gamin d'une douzaine d'années qui déboula dans la cuisine :

« Papa ! Vati ! Pa Luxembourg, vient d'appeler, il arrive avec Maman Belgique, Hollande et les Italie dans une heure ! »

Les deux blonds stoppèrent aussitôt dans leur dispute, et le jeune Union Européenne fit la moue :

« Quoi, vous êtes encore à vous disputer à propos de vos boss ?

-Heu, non…

-C'est une histoire de politique ou d'économie alors ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Vatiiii, tu m'avais promis qu'on parlerait pas de politique pour Noël !

-Mais non, mon Guigui », s'esclaffa France en enlaçant son amant, « Vati a juste peur que Gilbert dévore le repas du réveillon avant tout le monde~ »

Guillaume remarqua alors le chaton qui se balançait toujours accroché par la peau du cou à la poigne de fer de l'Allemand qui faisait sa tête de méchant capitaine d'entraînement et eut un sourire démoniaque que n'aurait pas renié _Uncle_ Angleterre dans ses jours pirates (il traînait trop avec lui depuis que les Uk Brothers avaient rejoint l'Union, déplorait Allemagne ( et il savait pas si c'était mieux de le laisser traîner avec France, Italie ou Hollande, parfois)).

Pour conserver un peu de dignité (….oui, on pouvait avoir de la dignité quand votre compagnon aux gènes de koala se gluait à vous en tablier à fleur et qu'un bébé chat essayait de vous mordiller les doigts), Allemagne se redressa et toussa :

« Bien ,puisque tu es là tu vas pouvoir être utile, va ramener Gilbert avec les chiens, s'il te plaît. Et après va vérifier que la table est bien mise.

-Mais je voulais aider au repas, moi… !

- Exécution, Willhem ! »

Union râla un peu («ça fait deux jours qu'on mange en cuisine pour pas abîmer la table et que tu la revérifies tous les quart d'heure, c'est pas la peine… ! ») mais prit Gilbert contre lui et sortit en marmonnant dans sa barbe contre les Allemands tyranniques et mangeurs de saucisses qui constituaient le piler de son organisation.

C'est pô juste, d'abord!

Ludwig soupira en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail :

«C'est bien le fils de Lovino.

-Et celui de Feli, et de Bella, et de Lars, et de Lux', et surtout le tien et le mien mon Lulu », ronronna Francis en nichant son nez dans le cou de Ludwig, « notre bébé qui grandit en paix après tous ces siècles de guerres…c'est tellement magnifique de voir ce que l'amour paternel nous fait faire~

-France, tu dis tellement de mièvreries que je regrette presque tes disputes avec Angleterre. Au moins vous êtes stupides tous les deux, mais pas guimauveux.

-Aw, mais mille ans de rivalité ne s'arrêtent pas en une Entente Cordiale, 2 guerres Mondiales et une Union Européenne~ », chantonna Francis en retournant à son four pour surveiller la cuisson de la dinde.

Allemagne le regarda étrangement, les dernières paroles de Francis le troublant étrangement. Il n'était pas jaloux, c'était ridicule, mais..parfois…face à des siècles de passion…il se sentait parfois si jeune...si inexpérimenté...comment Francis pouvait-il se contenter de lui après des siècles avec l'Empire Britannique?

« Tu l'aimes encore ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

France ne répondit pas tout de suite, et un instant, Allemagne crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ou fait exprès de l'ignorer. Finalement, le Français soupira doucement : pas par exaspération, juste…un peu par nostalgie :

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Ludwig…Angleterre et moi, nous avons une relation unique…à la fois amis, rivaux, presque frères, ennemis jurés, amants passionnés… il est et restera «mon plus cher ennemi » jusqu'à la mort, et c'est réciproque…mais aujourd'hui, nous savons que nous ne sommes pas faits pour une relation paisible et « guimaveuse » comme tu dis…ce qu'il nous faut, c'est la violence, la guerre, la passion jalouse…dans une époque comme aujourd'hui, où on cherche la paix, la coopération…on n'y survivrait pas, si on vivait comme toi et moi maintenant…trop de fierté, trop d'indépendance, trop de rancœur, trop d'amour refoulé trop longtemps…»

Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Ludwig qui rougit légèrement, toujours un peu timide avec ce genre de contact :

« Lui et moi, on restera… inséparables. Éternellement. Mais c'est toi que j'aime, Lulu. C'est avec toi ma vie maintenant. Tu n'as rien à craindre », continua-t-il sur un ton plus espiègle, « si je vais toujours regarder sur le menu des restaurants pour comparer, et que j'ai mon petit troquet borgne à la cuisine barbare et à l'ambiance punky, je préfère toujours ma cuisine maison~

-France ! », rougit le fier colosse allemand, sachant très bien à quoi faisait allusion le Français.

Le Français lui tira la langue, revenu à sa façade habituelle charmeuse et insouciante :

« Au travail maintenant Lulu ! Ou je t'apprends ici et maintenant à douter de moi et de _mon bel amour~_ »

Sachant que le Français mettrait sa menace à exécution, Ludwig s'installa à son tour pour préparer le réveillon, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas tourner son dos à Francis (il était attendri, mais pas fou, et voulait garder sa cuisine _propre_)

Tout à coup, on sonna au portail de l'Allemand et une cavalcade effrénée y fit aussitôt écho :

« Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! », rugit Guillaume en cavalant dans l'escalier pour aller ouvrir

« Guigui, ton manteau, on se gèle dehors ! », cria Francis en sortant de la cuisine pour suivre la jeune Union.

Souriant pour lui-même, Allemagne continua ses tâches : contrairement aux deux autres, il avait vu tous les invités deux ou trois jours auparavant, et n'était pas aussi pressé de les revoir que Guillaume, qui ne les avait pas vu depuis près de deux semaines; de plus, le temps que ceux-ci arrivent dans la maison, il avait le temps de terminer ce qu'il voulait faire.

Un petit grattement se fit soudain entendre à la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine : relevant les yeux, Ludwig aperçut sa boule de poils albinos préférée( ?) dehors, grattant à la porte :

« Comment es-tu venu ici, toi ? », murmura-t-il, amusé par l'obstination du chaton.

Et comment avait-il échappé à la surveillance de ses trois chiens et de son chat, qui couvaient tous le bébé avec des attentions de maman poule ?

Cependant, il savait ce que la bestiole voulait :

« Gilbert, j'ai dit non, tu ne dois pas rentrer », gronda-t-il en se penchant vers la porte-fenêtre.

Le chaton lui adressa le regard le plus mignon, vulnérable et triste de tous les awesomissimes chatons, et Allemagne eut du mal à résister. Mais le pire fut que Gilbert se mit maladroitement debout et gratta avec ses pattes avant à la vitre, miaulant tout doucement.

Le « miaulement silencieux » . La plus terrible arme fatale des chatons innocents.

Ceux qui ont déjà eu des chats mis à la porte quémandeurs comprendront trèèèèès bien de quoi je parle.

L'arme à laquelle on ne peut résister, même (et surtout) si on en est conscient.

Ludwig regarda autour de lui.

Personne.

Les invités étaient encore en train d'arriver de l'autre côté de la maison.

Nul ne le regardait.

Après un dernier regard alentour, il soupira et alla ouvrir au chaton frigorifié qui courut se frotter contre ses jambes. S'accroupissant au niveau de la bestiole, Ludwig lui gratouilla le menton et lui donna un petit bout d'os qui traînait dans un des plats :

« Juste pour cette fois, et ce n'est pas la peine de refaire cette comédie pour en avoir un autre ! », gronda-t-il doucement alors que Gilbert mâchouillait et jouait avec le bout d'os sans aucun scrupule, satisfait de sa grande victoire (essayez de manger dans la cuisine d'Allemagne quand vous êtes un chat, vous qui riez doucement.)

Ludwig regarda le chaton manger, attendri, sans se douter que derrière lui, à la porte de la cuisine, six appareils photos capturaient sans scrupule ce qui allait devenir la prochaine monnaie de chantage de toute l'Union Européenne.

La monnaie unique, y'a rien de mieux.

C'était à creuser, tiens.


	9. Civil Mind War

**Disclaimer **: APH ne m'appartient pas yada yada, merci à Hidekaz Himaruya de me laisser emprunter ses bébés pour un thème curieusement assez peu exploité (il me semble) et pourtant ô combien fascinant.

**Genre** : Angst, Frienship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, historique

**Personnages:** Amérique/Alfred, France/Francis, mention d'Angleterre/Arthur. Mention (en penchant la tête sur le côté gauche à 28°, sisi je vous assure) de FrUk (parce que je peux pas m'empêcher d'en mettre partout ^^ )

**Rating :** T

**Warning: **langage et éléments violents.

**Notes de l'auteur:** de ce que j'ai appris sur cette période en faisant mes recherches, Napoléon III et la France étaient officiellement neutres dans la guerre de Sécession (les officiers s'engageant dans l'un ou l'autre camp étaient radiés de l'armée Française), mais les États du Sud, pour des raisons économiques principalement, avaient la faveur de Napoléon, même s'il accueillait la victoire de l'un ou l'autre camp de la même façon. Sans le coton importé d'Amérique, une grande partie de l'industrie textile était menacée.

Dans la plupart des pays d'Europe, cette guerre était une bonne occasion de contenir un pays devenant trop puissant au goût du vieux continent.

Néanmoins, comme souvent, je vous prie de pardonner les inévitables erreurs historiques qui suivront.

Enjoy le désastre.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Civil Mind War<span>_**

_Shot_.

Des coups de feu retentirent.

_Fire_.

Au loin on voyait la lueur rougeoyante des flammes et des explosions

_Ride_.

Au milieu du bruit des coups de feu et du galop des chevaux, on pouvait distinguer les ordres de charger.

_Scream_.

Qui entendrait crier ? Et ceux qui tomberaient pour ne plus se relever, qui les entendrait à part _lui_ ?

_Blood_.

Le sang, le sang rouge comme la passion, la vie, la mort, si beau, si malsain…

_War_.

Combien de temps coulerait-il encore ? Combien en faudrait-il pour que la guerre s'arrête ?

_And More !_

La main d'Alfred se referma brusquement sur son fusil et amena celui-ci à son épaule, viser, tirer, encore et encore, sans faire attention à qui il blessait. Il fallait encore et encore plus de sang et de morts, puisque personne ne s'arrêterait tant que l'autre serait encore debout, _isn'it_ ? Les deux côtés voulaient chacun exterminer l'autre alors il devait en détruire un, peu importe lequel, pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord, que lui-même était enfin d'accord avec lui-même, il pouvait bien leur faire ce petit plaisir et tuer encore un peu plus, _yeah_ ?

« More…. »Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, un rictus fou aux lèvres alors qu'il rechargeait son arme et tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait depuis cette colline où il assistait à la bataille en contrebas, il pouvait tirer sur les deux camps sans distinction, sans favoritisme, en parfaite **_égalité_**_._

Cette pensée si ironique amena un autre fou-rire aux accents désespérés sur ses lèvres.

« Liberté ! Egalité ! Comme si ça avait de l'importance ! Comme si ça valait la peine de s'entretuer entre _fucking Yankees_ et _bloody Sudists ! »_

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par plusieurs coups de feu avant qu'il ne recharge frénétiquement son arme pour tirer une nouvelle fois sur une cible aléatoire :

« Qui cette fois ? Qui je vais abattre hein ? Sur ces bâtards Nordistes qui se prélassent dans leurs richesses et qui jouent les _grands_ et _nobles_ anti-esclavagiste ? Sur ces enflures de Sudistes qui exploitent nos frères esclaves, sur ces _traîtres_ à notre _grand_, _beau_ et si _noble_ pays ? Tu peux me le dire, toi, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

La fin de sa tirade s'adressait à France, qui, debout à quelques pas derrière lui, écoutait la jeune nation en silence, sans intervenir.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

Que pouvait-il dire à une nation déchirée ?

Et pourtant, qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Amérique ?

_Le mélange de haine, de passion, de peur, de colère. _

_Le déchirement de sentir ses enfants s'entretuer. _

_Cette haine contre tous et contre tout qui poussait à tout détruire, attisée par les rancœurs de part et d'autre._

_Mais surtout, l'horreur de ne pouvoir rien faire._

Parce qu'ils étaient des Nations, parce qu'ils étaient ce que leur peuple souhaitait.

Mais comment choisir lorsque deux parts de soi-même se déchiraient ? A part en frappant des deux côtés, en se faisant souffrir, pour souffrir…

Francis savait si bien ce que ça voulait dire, une guerre civile, une _Révolution…_

Et c'était pour ça qu'il ne disait rien.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Les mots ne serviraient à rien dans cette situation tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être _là_ –et empêcher Alfred de commettre un geste _fatal_.

Cela pouvait paraître peu, mais c'était beaucoup pour tous les deux, et ils le savaient.

Francis retenait à peine ses larmes en voyant ce spectacle, cette folie désespérée d'Alfred.

Lorsque la nouvelle de cette guerre de Sécession s'était répandue dans le reste du monde, aucun autre pays n'avait osé venir, se montrant lâchement prudents, préférant observer de loin l'évolution de la crise avant d'intervenir.

Angleterre lui-même avait refusé de se déplacer, alors que moins d'un siècle auparavant, il avait tout fait pour sortir France de sa propre folie, quitte à entrer en guerre contre son cher rival.

Francis se souvenait encore de sa dernière discussion avec l'Empire, juste avant son départ pour les Etats-Unis.

* * *

><p>« <em>Pourquoi irais-je voir cet ingrat, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? », gronda Angleterre en reposant d'un geste sec sa tasse de thé. « Monsieur a voulu être une nation indépendante, au nom de sa précieuse liberté, et bien qu'il l'assume ! Mes souverains ne souhaitent d'ailleurs pas se mêler des affaires américaines, je ne peux donc rien faire sans leur accord.<em>

_-Comme si tu te laissais arrêter par de simples ordres! _

_-C'est pourtant le cas. L'Angleterre ne fera rien dans cette guerre des Etats-Unis._

_-Et que fera Arthur pour Alfred, dans ce cas ? »_

_Un silence s'établit quelques secondes entre les deux Nations. Finalement, l'Anglais renifla de mépris._

_«Il doit apprendre la vie de Nation (le mot avait été craché avec agacement) s'il veut se faire respecter un jour._

_-Là n'est pas la question ! Nous avons tous eu besoin de quelqu'un pour nous soutenir quand nous sommes passés par cette situation, et tu…_

_-Alors qu'est-ce que **tu **attends pour y aller ? Est-ce que je te retiens ? Vas-y, vas retrouver ce **cher **Alfred, et allez tous au diable, toi, ta grande gueule de grenouille et cet imbécile ! », S'énerva Arthur avant de quitter la pièce à grand pas. « J'ai assez eu à faire avec ta foutue Révolution ! »  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sur le coup, Francis, offensé, avait été persuadé que la pilule de l'Indépendance d'Alfred n'était pas encore passée chez Arthur. C'était ce qu'il avait cru alors qu'il s'embarquait pour les Etats-Unis, tout en s'interrogeant sur l'état d'Alfred. Il ignorait alors comment la guerre civile avait marqué l'ex-colonie.<p>

En cet instant précis, il se réjouissait de n'avoir pas su ce qui l'attendait.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait parti en courant ou continué en sachant qu'il devait s'attendre à un tel tableau, qui lui reflétait avec une précision atroce l'image de son propre état pendant la Révolution.

Et il comprenait mieux l'attitude et les paroles d'Arthur.

Arthur…lui **savait** ce qui l'attendrait s'il venait. Parce que c'était son cher rival qui l'avait soutenu personnellement aux pires moments de la Terreur, à l'empêcher de devenir complètement fou.

Il savait quel était le spectacle d'une Nation en pleine guerre civile.

Et il n'aurait pas supporté de voir à quoi était réduite son ancienne colonie que, malgré sa rancœur, il aimait toujours comme un fils, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Francis lui-même contenait à peine ses larmes en voyant ce désastre qui lui déchirait le cœur, et il n'osait même pas imaginer comment il aurait réagi si Matthew s'était trouvé à la place d'Alfred, tant ça le terrifiait.

Alfred qui, après avoir épuisé ses balles, était tombé à genoux, le corps tremblant, le regard perdu en direction du champ de bataille, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il semble s'en apercevoir.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi font-ils ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Comment on peut se faire ça après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble? »

_Il était né du désir de liberté de son peuple, de cette force qui leur avait permis de conquérir leur terre._

_Et maintenant, ils s'entretuaient sans pitié…_

« Qui je dois suivre ? Comment je peux choisir entre eux ? Ils ont tous des raisons justes de se battre, comment je peux en favoriser un parmi les autres ? »

_ Quelle ironie…lui qui était la représentation de son peuple, lui qui était l'incarnation de ses désirs…il n'était plus qu'un pantin brisé, incapable de prendre une décision, déchiré entre ses opinions contradictoires_

Si un des soldats qui se battaient actuellement était venu le voir, il ignorait s'il l'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts ou tué de la plus effroyable façon.

C'était pour cela qu'il s'était retiré à l'écart, de façon à assister aux batailles sans y prendre part lui qui était un héros, il se comportait comme un lâche, et ça le rongeait.

Toute cette guerre le déchirait peu à peu et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Francis songea qu'Alfred avait de la chance que perdu dans la folie de la crise, il ne réalisât même pas pourquoi il devait la traverser seul.

Il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider, pour le soutenir lui-même, France, était partagé sur la question, son empereur et sa cour soutenant les Sudistes et leur économie, ses penseurs soutenant les idées Nordistes l'ordre final avait été d'attendre, de ne rien faire, en attendant de voir émerger un vainqueur pour prendre son côté, peu importe ses idées.

C'était lâche.

C'était écœurant.

C'était être une Nation.

Obéir, faire les pires des choses pour l'intérêt de son peuple, poignarder ou abandonner celui avec qui on buvait entre frères la veille, pour le rejoindre à nouveau quand le vent –et les ordres, et les pensées du pays- changeaient.

France, intérieurement, appréciait cette situation qui affaiblissait cette puissance en devenir, qui à la longue menaçait sa propre place, déjà instable par la faute d'Angleterre et de Prusse, et qui savait, peut-être était-ce l'occasion d'en tirer profit ?

Francis, pourtant, était déchiré de voir cette image : ce jeune homme, ce gamin à ses yeux, qu'il avait vu haut comme trois pommes, rire, courir, jouer des tours, puis grandir et s'endurcir et prendre conscience de son statut de Nation, se rebeller et venir trouver des alliés pour affronter son ancien tuteur –et briser sans pitié le lien qui les unissait pour avoir une chance de devenir un vrai pays-, ce gamin qui aujourd'hui prenait de plein fouet la réalité d'être une vraie Nation, et en être torturé.

Et en venir à attaquer son propre peuple et en souffrir sans rien faire…oh, comme cette vision lui répugnait, comme elle aurait répugné à n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

S'il avait écouté ses sens de Nation, il aurait lâchement fui, comme on lui ordonnait, comme cet instinct qui les guidait lui ordonnait devant cette _guerre civile_, la pire des choses pour _eux._

Mais France était aussi Francis, la Nation était aussi l'homme, et aucun homme ne pouvait abandonner celui qu'il voyait comme un fils sans remords.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'Alfred, qui venait de tomber à genoux dans la poussière, essayant de le raisonner, lui parlant tout doucement mais la présence de l'autre Nation ranima l'esprit combattif du plus jeune, et le poussa à saisir le couteau à sa ceinture avant de se jeter sur Francis :

« Crevez, CREVEZ TOUS ! ALLEZ TOUS CREVER ET PARTEZ DE MON PAYS ! PARTEZ ! », hurla-t-il comme possédé en tentant de poignarder l'autre.

Sauf que Francis n'avait pas traversé des siècles de guerre sans en tirer expérience : il parvint à esquiver le premier coup, et bloqua la lame quand le jeune pays frappa à nouveau.

Retenant de chaque main un poignet de son cadet, Francis soutint calmement son regard en folie :

« Mon pays….USA….Confédération…Ce que je suis…je suis…je suis…je ne sais plus… », murmura frénétiquement Alfred, les yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes sur les derniers mots, « je ne sais plus…qui suis-je… ? Qui suis-je… ? Est-ce que…je vais mourir, Francis… ? »

_Une Nation déchirée en ressort plus forte, ou détruite._ Le Français se rappelait avoir entendu ces mots il y a fort longtemps, pendant un après-midi ensoleillé où il taquinait son rival pendant que celui-ci parlait des Nations à Alfred et Matthew…

L'instinct : ce que vous faites sans réfléchir, au-delà de toute raison, parce que c'est _ça_ qu'il faut faire. Comme serrer contre soi un jeune homme effrayé que vous voyez comme un fils, même s'il est armé et dangereux, parce qu'il le _faut_.

Surpris par l'étreinte, Alfred resta tendu, le couteau encore dans la main, prêt à attaquer cet homme qui le serrait contre lui il leva lentement le bras pour frapper _(c'est l'occasion parfaite_, sifflait une voix, des voix, _tue-le et tu vaincras _!), savait _où_ frapper pour tuer…

Et quelque chose se brisa. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis que _tout_ avait commencé, quelqu'un le considérait comme autre chose qu'une arme de guerre peu fiable, un danger, une menace…nul n'avait osé le toucher depuis des mois, pas même ses propres hommes, terrifiés par ses réactions, et tous l'avaient laissé à lui-même au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux…

Mais là, quelqu'un le tenait, le serrait dans une étreinte rassurante, sans avoir peur de lui ni le lâcher quelqu'un de familier auquel il associait des souvenirs heureux, des rires, des disputes, des moments de joie et de peine, mais quelqu'un qui était _là, _et pour qui il comptait, pour qui il _existait._

Il ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes, épuisé elles coulèrent sans retenue et il s'agrippa à Francis pour le supplier silencieusement de ne pas partir.

_Je ne veux pas être seul,_ voulait-il dire alors que ses pleurs redoublaient, _je ne veux plus qu'on m'abandonne, je veux me retrouver, je veux redevenir celui que j'étais et ceux que j'aimais._

Mais seuls des hoquets lui échappaient, et pourtant Francis n'avait guère besoin de plus pour comprendre et savoir ce qu'il fallait dire, et faire : berçant doucement le plus jeune contre lui, il lui murmura des paroles rassurants, des souvenirs qu'ils partageaient avec Arthur et Matthew, du temps où ils formaient une « famille », lui promettant de l'emmener à leur ancienne maison, quelque part perdue dans les plaines, et c'était ce qu'il ferait, décida alors Francis sans le dire à voix haute.

Il ne pouvait promettre à Alfred que rien ne changerait, parce que ce serait le pire des mensonges : rien ne serait comme avant, et il savait qu'Alfred garderait pour le restant de ses jours une trace, une cicatrice de cette guerre.

Mais en ces temps de trouble, il essaierait de le protéger autant que possible, autant de lui-même que des fous qui pourraient briser encore plus la jeune Nation : il l'éloignerait de la folie humaine, l'emmènerait à l'abri dans ces anciens lieux familiers, resterait un temps avec lui et le laisserait à des amis loyaux, des humains, pour qu'Alfred réapprenne à faire confiance à son peuple et à compter sur lui-même. Et après, et seulement après, il obéirait enfin aux ordres de son Empereur et repartirait en Europe, où il ré-endosserait le rôle d'observateur indifférent.

C'était tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, et c'était peu…mais en faire plus serait priver Alfred d'une épreuve primordiale.

Une Nation ne grandissait que dans la violence.

C'était leur fardeau.

* * *

><p>Au loin, une voix hurla «Chargez ! ».<p>

Et la boucherie recommença.


	10. Vatican Cameos!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia est la création et propriéte d'Hidekaz Himaruya, il laisse nous autres pauvres mortelles s'amuser un peu avec les personnages et les rendre ensuite :) . La série _Sherlock_ est la propriété de BBC One, qui a piqué le personnage éponyme à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Voilà, je fais que m'amuser sans me faire de fric sur les créations!

**Genre**: Humour (y'en avait bien besoin après le dernier OS ^^;;;)

**Rating**: K+ pour le langage de certaines Nations. Pour mentions de violence aussi (eeet ouais, c'est des gros barges ces Nations XD)

**Notes**: quelques explications: Dans le livre _le chien des Baskerville_, on a cette réflexion de Sherlock Holmes: "I was exceedingly preoccupied by that little affair of the Vatican cameos, and in my anxiety to oblige the Pope I lost touch with several interesting English cases." Dans la série BBC qui reprend les aventures du détective (mais au 21e siècle (et que je recommande très fortement!), ), l'expression "Vatican Cameos" est utilisée comme un code entre Sherlock et John Watson dans l'épisode "Scandal in Belgravia" et qui signifie apparemment "à terre!". Plusieurs fans islandais à Helsinki ont fait un clin d'oeil à cette scène dans un centre commercial. Les vidéos (celle de l'épisode et celle des fans) se trouvent très facilement sur youtube si vous tapez "Vatican cameos".

Maintenant que c'est plus clair (j'espère), Enjoy le désastre!

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Vatican Cameos!"<span>**

"Tu te fous de moi, avoue!  
>-Tu peux demander à Angleterre, il était là aussi quand on a découvert ça!<br>-Nan, c'est pas possible...  
>-Je. Te. Jure. Parole d'Irlandais.<br>-Prouve-le!  
>-T'es prêt à perdre combien? Je risque pas ma peau pour rien moi!<br>-Tout de suite les grands mots...  
>-Si tu préfères, c'est toi qui testes, mais tu te démerdes pour échapper à Suède après ça.<br>-...tu bluffes, de toute façons.  
>-Tu veux vérifier? Tu paries combien? Et dépêche-toi, c'est bientôt le tour de Finlande.<br>-hum..."

Après quelques minutes de transaction houleuses mais menées avec la discrétion experte acquise au fil des meetings pendant lesquels les Nations passaient leurs accords les plus importants (dont "qui est l'hôte de la prochaine teuf post-meetings" était en tête de liste):

"T'es un rapace, Irlande, j'espère que ça va foirer.  
>-Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est: prépare ta monnaie. T'as fais passer le mot aux autres?<br>-Sauf à Allemagne, Finlande et Suède, comme prévu."

Le rouquin sourit machiavéliquement. On pouvait sentir, derrière l'ennui habituel des réunions mondiales, une tension étrange, celle qui se crée quand on a préparé une bonne blague et qu'on attend d'en voir les résultats sur la victime.

Inconscient de cette atmosphère, Tino se leva quand Allemagne lui donna son tour de parole (c'était devenu son rôle attitré au fil du temps: donner le temps de parole, s'assurer qu'il était respecter et empêcher les autres Nations de mettre le bazar. Et il échouait 7 fois sur 10.), monta sur l'estrade où se trouvait le pupitre au centre de l'hémicycle de l'ONU, y installa son discours, s'éclaircit la gorge, ouvrit la bouche... :

"**VATICAN CAMEOS!"**

**BAM!**

Quatre choses s'étaient passé en moins d'une seconde: Finlande se jeta à terre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Suède se leva avec l'aura "ATTAQUE CONTRE TINO/MEURTRE EN PREPARATION" toute autour de lui, toutes les Nations au courant hurlèrent de rire et d'excitation(et certaines commencèrent à cogner partout, saisissant l'occasion de mettre le bordel), et Angleterre avait bondi de son siège avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Suède qui jeta un regard plus noir que d'habitude à Arthur.

"C'toi qu'fait ça?  
>-Quoi? Bien sûr que non ça n'a rien à voir à moi pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ce n'est pas comme si c'était de chez moietc'esttrèsamuSANT SUEDE MAIS POSE CETTE CHAISE SI CE N'EST PAS TROP DEMANDER LES ARMES SONT INTERDITES DANS LA SALLE ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE VOUS AUTRES ET AIDEZ MOI NON STOP STOP STOP C'EST PAS MOIIIIIIII!"<p>

Le discours d'Angleterre était monté de façon très intéressante dans les aigu tout en accélérant le rythme de parole au fur et à mesure que Berwald s'avançait vers lui avec une tête TRÈS effrayante.

D'où le manque d'intervention.

Sauf d'une personne.

"ANGLETERRE, TOI ET TON BBC SHERLOCK , JE VAIS VOUS TUEEEEER!", rugit Tino, son habituel grand sourire innocent remplacé par l'expression "Guerre d'Hiver" qui fit glapir Russie de terreur.**(1)**

Sauf que cela n'eut pas l'effet attendu.

Au lieu de partir en courant, Arthur s'arrêta, et afficha à son tour une aura meurtrière.  
>Le même genre que lorsque quelqu'un critiquait Docteur Who.<p>

"Personne. PERSONNE. NE. TOUCHE. A. **SHERLOCK. HOLMES! **", rugit-il avant de se jeter sur Tino qui se ruait sur lui, rejoints très vite par Berwald, qui avait échappé à la tentative de le retenir d'un Ludwig hystérique.

* * *

><p>"64 chaises cassées, 80 micros arrachés, 17 dossiers secrets brûlés, 123 porte-documents à remplacer, 2 guerres évitées d'un poil, 9 tentatives de meurtres, 4 Nations à l'hôpital, 12 avec des blessures mineures, un plafond explosé, la salle en travaux pour 2 semaines, donc autant de temps sans meetings, Allemagne en larmes depuis 3 heures...t'y es pas allé un peu fort avec Arthur?<br>-Aboule le fric et rajoute mon nom aux Records d'Interruption de Meetings. et puis c'est sa faute. L'avait qu'à pas repousser la saison 3 **(2)**."

* * *

><p><strong><span> Notes:<span> (1) Guerre d'Hiver, **ou pourquoi je refuse de voir Tino autrement que comme un putain de sniper BAMF.

**(2) Mes frères et sœurs Sherlocked, prions ensemble: Nos Moffat et Gatiss qui êtes au RU, que vos noms soient sanctifiés(et maudits), que votre oeuvre soit exalté sur Tumblr et l'ensemble du Net, donnez-nous en avril prochain la saison 3 dont nous avons besoin, pardonnez notre impatience comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui menacent de repousser la saison 3 en automne 2013, et délivrez-nous du suspense qui nous tue à petit feu.**


End file.
